The Impending Storm
by Kira699
Summary: This is set a year after Natalie's Final Miniature  sort of a sequel that was requested  and a new nemesis arrives on the scene, revealing Lady Heather's worst secrets and endangering lives. This story is extremely dark, unsuitable for some. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**This is set a year after Natalie's Final Miniature (sort of a sequel that was requested) and a new nemesis arrives on the scene, revealing Lady Heather's worst secrets and endangering lives. Lady H has a very deep dark secret from long ago and is being forced into reliving it, and she doesn't appreciate it. Sara discovers that someone wants her for the wrong reason and it's someone close.**

**Starring Sara, Lady Heather, Sofia, Catherine, smaller roles with the rest of the team. Very minor GSR.**

**A/N This story is extremely dark, unsuitable for some, and not to everyone's taste. Rated M for adult themes, some language and because it's boring (LOL)**

**I shall apologize for it now to save doing it later. I wrote it after a fire brigade colleague collapsed last week, he was dead on the spot and four of us managed to revive him. I was stressed out so this story basically wrote itself as therapy. It can be repetitive in some places, but it alludes to the telling of emotions, and how the mind works when under stress (guess that's why I'm loony tunes). Hope someone enjoys it.**

**To El Gringo Loco: I hope you can enjoy this one, and your advice is greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 1**

It was exactly a year to this day when Heather, Sara and Sofia had first sat down together in Heather's home and discussed their previous problems. With the images of the nightmare that Natalie had put them through still quite vivid in their minds they had learnt a lot about each other and a lot about themselves as well, not to mention a few of the assorted and dubious pleasures to be found at Heather's Dominion.

Heather's advice was invaluable, Sophia had had a long talk with her mother, Captain Curtis, and realized one important lesson, winning in her line of work wasn't always the point, winning was a bonus, staying alive was the point, nailing the bad guy was partially the point, getting it all right at the same time was the perfect outcome, but perfection was hard to come by. Her mother took pains to point out that staying alive meant that she could go to step two, nail the bad guy, which then leads to step three, near perfection in her job. Sofia got the point and was glad when her mother shared her early experiences with her as well.

Sara took some vacation time with Gil Grissom and both went out to San Francisco to be by the beach, to relax and simply be together, something they should have done years ago. The scars on Sara's back were always a reminder of that awful ordeal but wearing shirts, or a wetsuit for surfing, no one noticed, no one called her any names, she was just herself, and with the man she loved. She was happy and content.

Heather herself had been on the receiving end of good news from Gil Grissom and now had access to her grand daughter, and was also a regular consultant with the LVPD in varying forms, psychologist, case consultant for a few weird cases and she became a firm friend with Jim Brass, something she secretly treasured, not for any romantic involvement but for the fact that he could see her with a more open mind now. The 'Natalie' case had taken a lot out of her, brought out something in her that she thought was long since buried, now she had to start reburying that something once more. That one thing that she simply couldn't share, was afraid to share, in case it destroyed everything she had.

All three were seated in Heather's living room enjoying a cup of tea, Heather's little touch of civility, and discussing the progress they'd all made in the last year. Heather herself had installing a new security system with external cameras covering all areas. They could almost laugh about it now, but it was still too real in their minds and the emotional scars ran deep. Sara was the first to voice it.

"I have a feeling in my gut that there are black clouds on the horizon and it won't be an ordinary storm, and yeah I know it sounds like a case of paranoia, but something bad is going to happen soon."

There was a threat, a very real threat, it was looming on the horizon of all three women. Something they could never have prepared for, never have anticipated and would not know how to combat when it arrived. They had been marked by the hand of fate, targeted, call it what you will, and wouldn't know until the hammer fell. These events would leave an indelible mark on each one, and on others, but as yet they were happily ignorant of the horror ahead. Each one had the Sword of Damocles hanging over their heads just waiting for the drop. Until then life would go on.

Sara and Sofia bid Heather farewell and headed back to work, whilst Heather cleared away the tea cups and dishes, she still had her business but with her new line of work she'd set up a whole new area to work in, built an extension so that her offices would be separate to the domain. Her new clients would start arriving soon.

Just as she was getting ready one of her staff walked in and stood fidgeting.

"If I may have a moment please Lady Heather?"

"Yes Melissa, what is the problem?"

"Sandy hasn't shown up for work and is over an hour late, she doesn't answer any of our calls and this is so unlike her, she always calls, even if she's going to be five minutes late."

"Alright Melissa, thank you, leave it with me and I'll see what I can turn up."

Heather immediately dialed Sara to fill her in, especially the name Sandy Hansen.

At the lab everyone was waiting in the break room for Grissom to hand out assignments. "Ok first up tonight double homicide at the Bellagio, that's yours Cath and take Warrick. Sara you and Nick 419 in the desert, the only information I have for you is that it's a female and looks like a body dump, you'll meet Sofia out there. Greg you and I have a B&E downtown."

As they all left for their assignments Grissom called Sara over for a moment.

"Just be careful out there Sara, and don't wander off on the perimeter without Sofia or another officer with you."

"I'll be careful Gil, you just be equally careful, and make sure you and Greg both have your weapons."

With that they drew apart and left to do their jobs, and for once Sara had no idea what Grissom was alluding to about being careful. It was as if he was trying to warn her about something, but probably just showing his way of publicly caring for her.

Nick and Sara travelled mainly in silence with the exception of having a bet on whether the body was a dump job or a kill on site job, Sara opted for the kill, Nick went for the dump with $20 riding on it. It made a hard job lighter on their shoulders even if was at the expense of a poor dead girl.

They pulled up by the flashing lights of the police units, grabbed their gear from the back and strode purposefully towards the taped off area, meeting Sofia on the way.

"Hi guys, I can't tell you much but the unis haven't crawled all over the scene and I'm just off to question the guy who called it in, one Jimmy Hernandez, he does some prospecting out here sometimes. SuperDave should be here soon but I made damned sure they taped off a large area."

"Thanks Sofia, let's have a quick look and see if we can call it then start on the rest, I'll probably need you later for a perimeter walk if you don't mind," replied Sara.

"Sure just call when you need me."

At first glance they could see a naked brunette woman, age undetermined as yet, throat slashed, wrists bound behind her with some zip ties, ankles bound with zip ties as well. Nothing else was found beside the body, no ID, no purse, no clothes, nothing. There had to be something, anything and Sara was going to start on a spiral perimeter search and work outwards.

"Nick, you wanna take the body with David and I'll take the perimeter with Sofia, we need to get everything quickly, look at the sky, it'll rain shortly."

"Ok Sara let's make this quick and neat."

"Hey Sofia, you're with me, I need your eyes and skill as a CSI, not a cop this time."

Whilst David took the body back to the morgue after initial examination by himself and Nick, and after Nick lost his bet, Sara was literally walking in circles, her flashlight glued to the sand in front of her and she found it. Half buried in the sand was a purse, further on Sofia found clothes and shoes, all shredded by a sharp object. They were trying to find the murder weapon as well, a knife, and would unless it was buried or taken away. It was there, on the furthest point away from where the body was, around the rear of small hill, in between some rocks, the blade gleamed against the flashlight.

"Well I think that's about everything we'll get out here, but one thing doesn't make sense yet," theorized Sara, her mind trying to create the scene in her head.

"I know what you are thinking Sara, how did she get here, no tyre tracks or footprints."

"Exactly, we are missing something, so how did she get here? In a few hours or less there won't be anything left at all so how about we walk this again in our own tracks to see if we missed something then walk back to the road to try."

"Sounds like it will take a while but sure let's give it a shot."

Nick was sifting the sand around the body whilst Sara and Sofia walked the perimeter then back towards the nearest road in search of tyre tracks. They found more than they bargained for, a car, off the road in a ditch and seemingly abandoned. Other tracks around it suggested another car and people, heavy, deep footprints indicated people carrying something or someone and a broken bush suggested how they covered up the tracks by using the bush as a sweeper.

The first droplets of rain started falling as they called for a tow truck for the car, and by the time they made it back to their own vehicles any and all evidence left had been washed away, they themselves were soaked to the skin, this scene was finished with, only the lab could find out more. Sara still had that feeling in her gut that something vital was missing, a large piece of the puzzle, and she'd never known her gut instinct to be wrong yet.

**TBC**

**A/N Something vital is indeed missing as they will find out in due course, what is the connection? Is there a connection with Lady Heather? Is it something more sinister than coincidence?**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**To El Gringo Loco: I love your thoughtful reviews, and your advice is greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 2.

All the evidence was laid out on the table, her purse and ID had the girl as Sandy Hansen, 34, a Las Vegas native. The car belonged to her as well, it was being slowly processed in the garage. Found in the car trunk was a large amount of blood, evidence that she was placed in the trunk then murdered there and dumped. Nick and Sara were down in autopsy with Doc Robbins looking for more evidence. Sandy's face was battered and bloody, x rays confirmed that every major facial bone was either cracked or broken, she had been raped multiple times, legs broken in several places, and severe bruising to her abdomen and broken ribs. This girl had been through hell before she died. The cause of death was exsanguination of the carotid artery by a sharp instrument, most probably the knife that was recovered.

"So basically what we have here is a sadistic bastard who enjoys raping and killing women." Doc Robbins couldn't help but agree, they needed to find more evidence to narrow down any list they made. "Not all of these injuries were inflicted at the same time. Judging by the bruising and lacerations they were made over at least a period of two to three days. There is some bruising over other bruising. The ligature marks don't match up entirely with the zip ties. She was restrained by something harsher to start with, wrong marks for handcuffs but iron manacles would fit the markings."

It then dawned on Sara, the phone call from Heather about her missing staff member , Sandy Hansen; well she was found, but not the way some would have liked. She had to tell Grissom this and then tell Heather.

"Griss, got a moment?"

"Sure Sara, got a break on your case?'"

"Not exactly but I got a phone call from Heather this morning about one of her staff members missing, Sandy Hansen, that's our DB in the desert. I'd like to tell Heather, she can keep it to herself and we know she is not a suspect."

"How do you know she isn't a suspect Sara?"

"According the TOD, she has an ironclad alibi, Sofia and I were having tea with her at the time, sort of celebrating our anniversary of therapy. I'm not talking about a particular hour here, we've been there since midday and she never left our sight for more than ten minutes or so."

"Alright then tell Heather, she can come an provide us with details on her and identify her, but no one else must know, got it?" Sara just gave him her 'give me some credit' look and went off to phone Heather.

Heather walked into the crime lab and Jim Brass smiled at her, receiving one in return.

"Heather may I interview you for a moment, just a few details regarding Sandy, unless this is too distressing for you right now."

"It's fine Jim, I'll do it now, then identify her later, what would you like to know?"

"I understand that Sandy was one of your submissives on staff was she not?"

"Yes Sandy had a particular trait that made her popular, she was a good submissive in many ways, but she liked to play the naughty, disobedient submissive, some clients like that. A bit like the naughty schoolgirl routine, but Sandy really knew how to push their buttons, and take the punishment too. Only one person ever went too far with her, he was refused admission ever again."

"I'd like his name if I may please Heather, Sandy was brutally beaten and raped, before having her throat cut. This is how we found her." Jim put the first picture in front of Heather, the one of crime scene and how the body was positioned.

It must have been the first time Jim had ever seen Heather rattled, she looked horrified.

"I think I'd better see her now, I'll send you that information straight away if that's ok with you Jim? I can tell you one thing though, the man who was refused admission again, he didn't do this that was never his style. He hated anything metal to break up her fine lines. When I say he went too far, he loved her too much, but I'll send you his information."

"Sure Heather, would you like Sofia to drive you home and pick it up?"

"No thanks Jim, I'll email it to you, but if you could point me towards the morgue?"

Doc Robbins and Sara were in the morgue when Heather knocked on the door and entered. Thankfully Sandy's autopsy had finished and she was on the slab covered by a white sheet.

Doc pulled back the sheet to reveal her face and Heather grabbed Sara's arm for support. "Oh god, she was a darling girl, Doc can you tell me how long it would have taken for her to die?"

"She was beaten for hours, but she died in minutes, but there was something else, something addressed to you Heather, she had a note stuffed into her mouth post mortem"

The note read, '_I train my slaves to complete and immediate obedience Kessler, they know what disobedience brings, this is an example of that, the next one had best obey me, can you obey me this time or should I repeat my efforts? – Slavetrainer.'_

"Oh hell, I have a strange feeling about this Sara, if this is who I think it is we're in trouble, he's nasty."

"What does he mean 'can you obey me' Heather?"

"I don't train slaves, I teach submissives proper etiquette, and how to use their own power so that they have the control. Slaves have no control, no safeword, they have to take what is given them, they have to take any punishments dished out however brutal. They have no power, they just live for their Masters and pray a lot. You've all heard of a white slave trade, in part it's true, but when trained they fetch a higher price, untrained a lower price, untrainable ones get killed."

"You seem to know an awful lot about all this Heather, is there something you aren't telling me?"

Heather sighed in defeat, she knew this would come out sooner or later, and now was as good a time as any. "A word in private if I may Sara, this is rather distressing and damaging."

"I was approached a few years ago, someone demanded that I train slaves for him, that it paid well and it wouldn't interfere with my business. It was a tempting offer at that stage, and yes I seriously did try it with one my girls, to try and break her down, she was a high spirited girl, and she volunteered as part of a dare. I couldn't do it, after three days I gave up, I had kept her chained and locked in a small cell for those days, only taking her out for punishment sessions and for food and water. The cell remained dark, it was pure torture on her, no facilities at all, she slept in her own filth, her chains allowing little to no movement. I nearly killed her, yet she still won, I didn't break her and I realized what a monster I was becoming. I made it up to her though, after she was bathed and changed, fed and watered, I asked her to choose a place where she'd like to live, anywhere. I gave her a huge cheque to reimburse her, got her some therapy and she still writes to me. She's happy, married with 3 children, and is a lot stronger now than she was."

Sara was dumfounded by this revelation. "So alright Heather, this is all in the distant past, and perhaps this is the same person, but what does that note mean?"

"Yes Sara this happened a long time ago, I failed then, now according to the note he wants me to do it again or else someone else will die. Honestly I can't do it, not again, but I have no way of communicating that to him or anything else. What would I do if he truly insists and targets someone else?"

"First things first Heather, get me the names of anyone you may suspect in this, then I want you to write down in detail everything you did in those three days, what she went through, what you put her through, leave out no detail, because if it comes down to it, you may have to do it again. This time we'll use a trained professional as bait to catch this guy. Don't worry about your story getting out, I'll share it only with Sofia, and we'll think of something."

"Thank you Sara, I think I'd best go home now and get you that information, I actually wrote the particulars down in a journal at the time, come over and read it tonight."

"Fine, Sofia and I will be there."

Heather left and went home, the old memories making her sick to her stomach, knowing she hadn't told Sara everything, but hopeful that the situation could be resolved, that was until she found a package on her doorstep. Rather than pick it up, she went and got some leather gloves and then picked it up and carried it inside, being very careful not to over handle it. She called Sara immediately, telling her about the package, not knowing who it was from.

**TBC**

**A/N Seems like Lady H has something dark in her past that has come back to haunt her. Only problem is now what will she and her friends do about it.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N This time Sara finds out the inevitable and to help with things, Conrad gets what he has deserved for so long, just to help with the scene setting.**

**Thanks for the reviews hopefully this will gather more.**

Chapter 3

Sara arrived without her normal kit, left hidden in the trunk of her car, just some fingerprint powder in her purse along with anything else she may need, using Heather's camera she snapped photos of the box as it was, then donning latex gloves she printed the entire box and packing tape, finding none. She carefully slit the tape and opened the box to reveal a phone and another note. Sara printed the phone and sim card, again nothing, but found one partial on the inside of the box. The note was bagged first then read.

'_I shall call you at 6pm, this time you will have to try harder Kessler, I know you can do it, think about it, I want one well broken bitch, no older than 35, tall, hair optional, do it right and you get rewarded, don't do it and someone close to you will die - Slavetrainer_.'

"Damn him, he calls himself Slavetrainer, but wants others to do his job for him. I can't do it Sara, you know that."

"I'll tell you one thing Heather, I know you are capable of doing it, but your code of ethics won't let you. If you go through with this, you'll have to set them aside for a while. You'll have to dig deep to help more than yourself."

"Are you seriously saying that you think I'm capable of this Sara?"

"Oh Heather, not in a bad way, but if something has to be done, you've already proved to me that you can do it."

"I don't want to do it Sara, can't you get that? Ok people may die, but surely there is another way?"

"When he rings tonight I guess we'll find out, meantime we need to find someone suitable to fit the bill for the next experiment of yours, maybe a volunteer from LVPD."

Heather could see she had no real choice unless Sara came up with some results from the print and the information. She didn't want to see anyone else die, but there was only one thing she hadn't told Sara, and that was about the tape she had to make and send to this guy, so he'd see her failure.

"Sara there is one thing I haven't told you, and please don't tell anyone, but I had to make a video tape of what I was doing to that girl, every stage including her incarceration, and how I failed. It was horrible, not that I failed, that I put her through all that."

"Tapes can be wonderful evidence in court cases Heather."

"Yeah against me though."

"We'll work it out, trust me, I'll be here at 5pm."

With that Sara left, got into her car and drove away, her mind troubled now but evidence had to be processed first. After she left Heather's new phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello again Kessler, nice girl you have there, brunette too, just my type. I'll call back at six, but so that you know, I've chosen your subject for you, the brunette that just left. I want her broken to instant obedience using the cruelest possible techniques, but no marking the skin, is that understood?"

"She isn't right for you, she's too strong willed and not your type, trust me."

"She sounds perfect. Call you later then."

Back at the lab, Sara had the partial print run but no matches came up so she checked on her computer for emails. There was one from Heather.

'_Sara he was watching us, he's chosen the subject matter for us, YOU. Now what do I do_?'

This was getting out of hand, she needed help brought in on this, regardless of what Heather thought, Grissom had to know as did the rest of the team, including Brass.

"Griss, can I call for an impromptu meeting in ten please? The team and Brass, it's really vitally important."

"Sure where, in my office?"

"That would be best Gil, because this won't be pretty, and I can't tell the entire story either, only parts of it."

Once they had all gathered, seated with their coffees in hand, Sara began her abbreviated version. She told of the notes, Sandy's death, Slavetrainer, and what Heather had been forced to try in the past. Now she came to the up to date part.

"Now he's back, he's killed Sandy Hansen, and wants Heather to try harder or more girls will die."

"That's despicable Sara, how could Heather even contemplate it?" retorted Catherine angrily.

"It's a very long story Cath and I suspect it's bigger than even she has told me, but now we have a huge complication, he's not only back, he's made contact with her and she's scared. Scared because he's taken the whole thing out of her hands, he's chosen her subject."

"Wait a minute, are you saying she has to torture some poor girl for him, and he's chosen who he wants?" asked Greg.

"Yeah only…" she wasn't able to finish, the words caught in her throat.

"He's picked you Sara, hasn't he," replied Grissom, hating to state the obvious.

"Why not pick someone more submissive, instead of a high strung person, no offence Sara."

"None taken Nick, but if he knows I hate authority etc, then he can tell when I'm broken, that's the reasoning behind it anyway. And I don't see that we have much choice, I either go with it, or more people die, unless we have any other leads."

They all shook their heads, Grissom frowned, Jim looked ready to shoot anyone who came near Sara, but no one had anything to counter it.

"You are all forgetting one thing, Heather doesn't want to do this, and she probably won't succeed either. It's hard to do when your conscience and the subject matter conspire against you."

"No Sara."

"What?"

"I said no, you aren't doing it, it's too dangerous, and what if Heather succeeds."

"Gil, she won't succeed, she can't, but that doesn't say we can't make him believe she did succeed."

"What happens then eh Sara? Have you thought of that?" asked Jim.

"Actually no Jim, we haven't gotten that far yet, I've only just learned that I'm the target, I'm supposed to be back at Heather's at 5pm to wait for her 6pm phone call, this has to be done right guys."

"If you are so determined Sara, go and see Doc Robbins before you leave, I want you microchipped for this, meanwhile we'll work on the case. If I'm correct you won't get a warning with this, Heather will act tonight, make it look good."

"Thanks Griss, I just need one more favor, from you Jim."

"Name it kiddo and it's yours."

"I'm not sure if he's watching me, knows anything about me, henceforth I'm going to do something so you'll have to arrest me, take me over to PD, hold me in a cell for two hours, then release me. Can do?"

"What do I arrest you for though?"

"Trust me you'll see, and appreciate, I teed this up earlier with Ecklie."

Sara quickly went down to see Doc Robbins and was microchipped then came upstairs and butted heads with Ecklie. With one wink at each other they started a carefully rehearsed scenario.

"Ecklie you kiss assing bastard, you've been riding me ever since I first came here, what the hell is your problem?"

"You are, Sidle, I may seem like a kissass to you, but you are so unstable a house of cards would stand a better chance with Mike Tyson than you would. Let's face it, you are washed up, burnt out and you are a danger to your own colleagues."

With that Sara swung her right fist and connected with Ecklie's jaw, knocking him over.

"Brass, I want her arrested for assault, now."

"Come on Sara, you'd better come with me."

"Use your handcuffs man, do it by the book, or I'll have someone who will."

Sara was then handcuffed in front of the entire lab, and led away, her head hanging down, but with a secret smile on her lips. She hated the idea of sitting in an overcrowded jail cell for two hours, but it was necessary. Ecklie was helped up and his customary smug smile found it's way back into place.

"Grissom, my office now, the rest of you get on with your work."

Grissom entered and sat down.

"Well Gil, think that went well? We both won that, we both said what we wanted to say to each other, she hit me like she's always wanted to. I had her arrested, like a dream come true. Now she's got only this one thing left to do, if she can."

"Yeah Conrad, mind you a lot of people were smiling when she hit you, you two made everyone's day, I owe you one. We can't lose her though, she is the only one who knows what Heather did before and she realizes it has to be real as does Heather, this is a nightmare.

**TBC**

**A/N Any cheering from the peanut gallery? Why not let the two of them clear the air and both getting what they wanted. Now the rest is up to Sara and Lady Heather if possible.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Sara is in at the deep end and Lady Heather is not being kind, and is not nice when she has a job to do.**

**Thanks for the reviews hopefully this will gather more.**

**Thanks to El Gringo Loco, a very enthusiastic reviewer who has always got plenty of great advice and encouragement.**

Chapter 4

Two hours later Sara was released, on bail, and headed back to Heather's place, she was sure she was being watched, sure that someone inside the lab had been watching her as well, she didn't know who, or even if, but it paid to take precautions now. The team were all behind her, and working as fast as they could looking for any trace of Slavetrainer, Sofia mustn't be around, so she'd left a message with Catherine for Sofia, nothing must be written down, nothing to trace, nothing left to chance now.

Sofia did come looking for Sara in the lab after she'd heard about some sort of scuffle with Ecklie, Catherine took her aside and sat her down. "Sofia, do me one big favour, do not under any circumstance go to Heather's house or try to contact Sara. This is a message from Sara, she's been chosen and she has to ride this one out solo with us working behind the scenes to catch the perp. We don't know if there is a plant in here but he's been watching her. Stay focused on your job and forget about Sara for now, we'll keep you informed and you'll be in at the end."

Sofia looked at Catherine in shock, Sara had been right all along, the impending storm clouds had gathered, her gut was right after all. Question was how was Heather going to handle this with Sara knowing she was the subject matter, drug her? It had to spontaneous, quick and without Sara's knowledge.

Heather had planned all of that in advance, Sara coming at 5pm worked well in a way, they could have tea and although Heather didn't keep drugs on the premises, she did keep chloroform, she had thought of simulating it, but she couldn't be sure it would work properly so she really had no option but to do it for real, she already had the camera set up and the live feed running as was required for this whole set up. '_Damn him for wanting to take a friend even though he didn't know it was a friend.'_

The room she had used previously was made ready, although it was hardly a room, it was about 4ft high by 7ft long and 4ft wide, no lighting, solid metal door with a sliding hatch on the front, it was bare concrete with a drain in one corner. Ring bolts had been drilled into the walls and heavy chains and manacles attached to them. It was the stuff of someone's worst nightmare. It had never been used apart from the one time. Heather had even blocked it off from the rest of the house, not ever wanting to remember it again, now it would have to house one of her best friends. She ran into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet, then said a silent prayer.

Sara arrived promptly at 5 as she had promised, Heather put her finger to her lips and indicated the camera above them. Sara then knew the game was on, she just didn't know all the rules yet and had a sneaking feeling she would only find out the rules the hard way. Heather made tea for them both and they idly chatted over the first cup, then Heather got up and walked around behind Sara, trailing her fingers through Sara's hair, and Sara smelt it, chloroform, this wasn't going to be make believe after all, it was going to be real, she ignored the smell, she knew Heather didn't want to do this, it was killing her inside.

Sara wasn't prepared for what happened next, Heather's strong arm came down around her throat cutting off her air for a time until she could see blackness edging in, then Heather released her causing her to take large gasps of air, only the cloth was put over her face and she gaspingly inhaled the chloroform faster than she thought was possible. It didn't take long and Sara was lying like a ragdoll on the couch, now she just had to get her down to the little room and be back for the phone call.

Getting Sara into the room was an effort but once in there it was easy, she lay on the cold concrete floor, Heather attached the manacles to her wrists, fastening them firmly behind her back then padlocked them to chains, ankle shackles were also applied and padlocked to chains. Heather hadn't applied a gag yet, she'd wait until Sara was conscious for that, checking that everything was well fastened and allowing no slack, she checked on Sara's breathing, left the room and bolted the little door shut. Sara was now locked in a small, dark, concrete cell, with no way of escape. It was now do or die time.

Sara awoke to her worst nightmare, she was cold, in a dark room and she couldn't move. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she could swear that the room was tiny, but for some reason she still felt safe, Heather had done this, she just wished she knew what was coming but she didn't think she'd like it according to Heather's journal.

She jumped metaphorically when she heard a pounding on the door.

"You awake in there slave?"

"Heather?"

The door slammed open and Heather peered in.

"You slave shall refer to me not by name, never by name, for now Mistress will be sufficient although if in doubt, silence is best. Understand?"

Sara wasn't sure what to say, she could say nothing, nod her head or meekly answer, but no she couldn't be broken that easily.

"No Heather I don't understand, let me go, why are you doing this to me?"

'_Be no good to give in too early Sidle, play this out, you know she won't hurt you.'_

Heather almost wanted to laugh, but this was serious, Sara was playing the game in earnest and wasn't going to give in soon, she only hoped she didn't have to go too far.

"Here is the situation slave, you eat when I let you, you drink when I let you, you sleep when I let you, you wash if I let you and until I'm ready you'll stay where you are. Do I make myself clear slave?"

Sara only nodded, she was suddenly seeing a part of Heather few had ever seen before, and it scared her. With the door open she could seriously see how small this cell was and now she was trapped here until Heather saw fit to let her out, well maybe she could catch up on some sleep. She was wrong, laying her head on the cold concrete floor was uncomfortable so she wasn't going to be getting much sleep anytime soon.

Everytime she started dozing off, sleep finally coming, Heather threw a bucket of water over her, leaving her shivering in the dark. She totally lost track of time so that when Heather came for her she was disoriented.

"Now slave you may eat and drink."

Heather fed her cold oatmeal and water, it was filling, but disgusting. She'd kill for some decent coffee right now. She wondered what Gil would be doing right about now, probably at the lab right now frantically searching for any leads. She wondered why she had gone along with this in the first place, but she still trusted Heather with her life, but Heather had to be harsh and Sara wasn't going to go down without a fight. '_Must remember to tell Heather that she can't cook for shit, this oatmeal is revolting.'_

Grissom and the rest of the team were indeed looking for any and all leads available to them, they hadn't been able to get a hold of Heather any more and it worried them, but they had to trust in Heather's judgement.

Greg chose that moment to come into the breakroom with a possible breakthrough. "Grissom I've been researching certain sites online looking for anyone who goes by the name Slavetrainer, I found six of them and having done some more digging I discounted four because after checking their isps they are in Russia, India, Australia and France. The other two are USA, only one in Nevada so that seems the most likely right now. The only thing troubling me is why on earth would he risk giving himself away online, unless of course he thinks he's safe and his hands are clean. That would mean he has a probable stand in."

"Well done Greg, I'd suggest we check him out discretely, can you establish a rapport with him online? Or would you like me to handle that side of it?"

"I think you'd do a better job Griss, I couldn't do it convincingly enough. Besides I think you and Sara have a lot more in common and you can ask for certain things as regards identity. Some of those sickos actually ask for pictures. You have also worked with Lady Heather and know more about her line of work, I'd be so in the dark."

Grissom got onto the website, established his new identity, which was a problem as he usually went by bugman and that was inappropriate here. His new nick was bugtrainer, only thing he could think of and he did train bugs, also some of those scumbags thought of slaves as no better than bugs.

He noticed that Slavetrainer was online and decided to send him a message. 'Slavetrainer, any idea where I can find a bug of my own or should I search elsewhere, I have a particular space that needs filling, am I in the right place?"

He then sat back and waited for a reply, hoping that Sara was alright.

It had now been three days although Sara had no idea of time, night or day in her dark prison, her body hurt, she was cold, hungry, filthy and immensely tired, but still defiant, she wouldn't give in.

The door suddenly opened and Heather's face appeared.

"You still alive in there slave?"

"Yeah Heather, I'm still in here, you going to let me go yet? Come on, I'm starving, thirsty, sore and filthy, gimme a break here."

"Silence slave! You are going to have a day out today, so co operate with me or it will be bad for you."

'_Oh great, at least some reprieve, but judging by her tone I don't think she is planning a picnic._'

**TBC**

**A/N Sounds ominous doesn't it, or perhaps it is just a picnic….what do you think?**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Lady Heather almost seems to be enjoying herself too much, was there something she had never told anyone about?**

**Thanks for the reviews hopefully this will gather more.**

**Thanks to El Gringo Loco, a very enthusiastic reviewer who has always got plenty of great advice and encouragement.**

Chapter 5

Sara didn't have much of a chance to find out what she meant, she had no strength. Heather unlocked her and physically dragged her out into a bright light, quickly she felt a blindfold covering her eyes, her limp arms cuffed behind her and she was dragged across the floor, her feet barely keeping up with Heather. She was led to a metal chair and seated, her cuffed arms going over the back of the chair. Her remaining clothing, filthy now, were cut off her, she was then hosed down with cold water and couldn't help screaming at Heather.

"Slave you are too loud, I don't want to hear you or see you, so that I'll remedy now." She then leant over Sara and whispered quietly "you are a very stubborn woman, but keep the faith slave."

She tore off Sara's blindfold and held up a latex mask, black and menacing. Sara desperately tried to stop Heather from putting it on her. She saw what she thought was a menacing look in Heather's eyes and actually felt slightly scared. Heather won the battle and Sara became a thing, not a face to be recognized, a padded blindfold was placed once more over her eyes and a ballgag was inserted between her teeth, silencing her.

"How long those stay on depends on your behavior slave, but for now a bit of discipline is called for but according to my contract I'm not allowed to leave any permanent marks, however bruising doesn't count, now are you going to answer me properly and submit to proper training, shake or nod your head."

Sara shook her head no and it earned her a slap across the face then Heather lit some candles and dripped hot wax on her body causing her to flinch but Sara's resolve held firm, she started to close her mind off to the pain of the hot wax. Heather had noted she was zoning out and pinched her nostrils shut, her only way of breathing. Sara's eyes opened wide and panicky, under the blindfold, she fought against Heather for some precious air. Heather allowed her to breathe again, and waited until she had inhaled before blocked off her nose once more. She bucked in the chair, trying to get away from Heather's tight grip on her nostrils. Heather released her once more and Sara took many deep breaths making her feel light headed. Heather then proceeded to do something Sara would never have expected in her life. Heather punched her in the stomach and sides, none too gently, winding her and she had to struggle for each limited breath through the nostril holes in the mask. Sara sensed that Heather was almost enjoying herself. '_Hell Heather this is going too far, have you lost your mind or seriously trying to make me lose mine?'_

"Now you see who is the boss don't you slave, you will cave in sooner or later but for now I have surprise for you."

Releasing Sara from the chair, she dragged her over to a metal door, opening it and chaining Sara's feet to a ringbolt in the floor then leaving, the door making a sucking sound as it closed. Water gushed in at her feet and started to climb her legs, now she understood the significance of the ringbolt chain, she couldn't float to the top of the tank, she didn't bother trying to struggle, she knew it was useless, she had to have faith in Heather although it was becoming much harder to do now. '_Well I survived Natalie twice, how hard can this be especially since Heather isn't out to kill me, I hope._'

The water level peaked at her chin then rose to her mouth, making Sara stand as high as she could to keep her nose free. With her hands free she wouldn't have been able to escape this, with cuffed hands it added to her sense of helplessness and fear.

"Now slave, this is what's going to happen, you will remain where you are for one hour, no less, and stay on your toes, I'm going out for dinner. Remember slave, disobey me this time, and it will be the last time you ever do anything." _'Dammit Heather this isn't funny any more, not that it ever was, but are you seriously trying to kill me here_.'

Sara was left in the dark, in freezing water up to her mouth and standing on tip toe, a position she had to maintain for an hour, or drown. '_Gil please help me, I can't take much more of this, she's breaking me.'_

Grissom was indeed trying his best, and finally got an answer to his online message. It read '_Have new girl in training now, if you can wait a month maybe less she'll be fully trained for your every desire.'_

He sent back a message. '_Statistics on new girl please, and partially trained is fine by me so that I can mold her into my needs.'_

This was starting to become a dialogue. He got an instant response. '_Statistics are tall, mid 30s, brunette, suggested criminal behavior when last seen, and very hard to train, fiery type, may take some heavier training, including marked flesh.'_

'_Not fussed about marks, they will heal or be used for further training. sounds lovely, when, where and how much_.' Yes Sara was fiery but Grissom winced at the idea of heavier training and anything else that could be happening to her.

"Archie have you traced this guy yet, I want him caught soon."

"Nearly there Grissom, I'm zeroing in on him, his server is bouncing me around the place so I'm just waiting for a lock."

Nick ran in to Grissom's office with some news, not good though.

"Sofia has gone out to Heather's place, sans badge and gun, she's sort of going as a private appointment type of thing, she's going to see how Sara is doing, this could be good or bad."

"Damn this might throw everything off, but nothing we can do now, we are getting closer to this guy and I'm also thinking that if he needs new girls trained he must have a storage facility to house them in prior to sale. Somewhere quiet, unobtrusive and secure like a private cabin secluded house. Keep looking guys, I'm not liking his tone online."

Sofia had pulled up in Heather's drive and rang the bell. Heather herself answered.

"Well hello Sofia, what can I do for you today, your appointment isn't until tomorrow or did you forget again?"

"I know it's tomorrow Heather, but I had to speak to someone. A friend of mine was arrested the other day, she was bailed but has failed to appear in court, now she's missing and there's an arrest warrant out on her. Everyone thinks she's skipped bail but I'm not so sure."

"What can I do then Sofia? I'm not an investigator, I'd suggest you tell the police about her, now if you'll excuse me I have very important things to attend to."

"But Heather this is important as well."

"Alright come in then, but make it fast I have a bit of paperwork to catch up on then other things call me."

Heather quickly signed some abstract papers whilst scribbling a note to Sofia and passing it off to her out of sight, Sofia got the hint and promised to return for her appointment. Sofia drove off in her car and stopped at a drive through coffee shop, long enough to order a coffee and glimpse the note.

'_Sofia, sorry I can't tell you anything about Sara, she 's pushing me hard and making me push back harder, I'm actually afraid I might break her. You are risking her life by detaining me and just being here. Tell Gil to hurry up_.'

Sofia took the note straight to Grissom, who was scared by the tone of the note, it would seem that Heather was really going all out to break Sara, and Sara wasn't going to give an inch, but she had to give in before it went too far. Archie had the guy zeroed in, and another online message was received by Grissom.

'_Marks make the beauty, glad you agree about the loveliness, she is indeed a keeper, 50k and delivered to your choice of address, the more secluded the better. Suggest deserted storage on Industrial, have others for viewing if interested.'_

Sofia on the other hand had left and headed home for a while, except that she never arrived, she had been seen at Heather's house and appraised. Slavetrainer wanted her as well, only that Heather couldn't handle more than one at a time. He had to do this himself, and he had to do it carefully as he knew full well she was a cop, neatness counted now.

He saw her enter a diner alone and staked out her car, it would take as long as it took, but he had to act cautiously as she was armed.

When she came out of the diner, he was acting like a drunk and purposefully ran into Sofia, trying to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, but what she heard was far from sweet.

"Walk into the alley with me or I'll put a bullet in your spine gorgeous."

When put that way, how can you refuse such advances, so she did as she was told and two men came out of a van each taking an arm, twisting them behind her using her own cuffs to restrain her. She was bundled into the waiting van before being gagged securely with cloth stuffed into her mouth and taped shut.

"This one should train up nice boss, should be worth a few bucks too."

"Shut up you fool, no talking, now she knows who we are. Seeing as she's a cop she'll be hard work so when we reach our destination, take her straight to the hole after processing."

Sofia was not pleased at this, far from it, all she could hope for now was that Grissom and Sara's plan worked, soon.

**TBC**

**A/N Uh Oh, looks like Sofia has gotten herself into a pretty pickle now, let's hope Grissom and the team can ride to the rescue.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N How will things pan out now, will Sara break? Or will our Sara fight back harder against Lady H? Read on and find out whether Grissom and the team can get her back and solve more than just this case.**

**Thanks for the reviews hopefully this will gather more.**

**To El Gringo Loco, my faithful and only reviewer for this story. Thanks mate.**

Chapter 6

Sara was released from her watery prison, crying and Heather could see the strain starting to tell on her, two more days without food, light and movement and she'd break. Sara was led back to the small room and manacled in place once more and tried pleading to have the gag removed but Heather wasn't listening to her whining and whimpering.

"Listen to me well slave, you do not eat or drink tonight, you do not eat or drink tomorrow, you lie here in your own filth, in the cold, in the dark, in the silence and just pray I remember you are here. When we speak again, you will answer me properly or you'll never see daylight again. Understood?"

Sara nodded although trying to even raise her head now was an effort. The bruising to her sides and stomach hurt badly as she lay on them, her mind flashing back to the pain she had felt when trapped under that car, the viciousness of the whipping a year ago all at Natalie's hand, and now this. The venom in Heather's voice was totally uncharacteristic of her and it sounded like she had gone off the deep end. No one knew where this place was exactly, no one except Sara and Heather.

'_She's either gone off the deep end or really trying hard to break me down, if only she knew that she was slowly succeeding. Now I can't even lift my head properly and she definitely sounds as though she's enjoying this too much._'

Heather went upstairs and answered the cell phone.

"I think I have a buyer for her Heather, is she nearly ready?"

"Two days and yes, three tops. Who is the buyer?"

"A guy calling himself Bug Trainer, treats slaves like bugs to be stepped on. I do like the sound of that, and of him. He's not fussed if she's not fully trained, so broken or not, she goes tomorrow night, I'll text you the address, bring the bitch well packaged and quiet."

"Don't worry I have her box all ready for her, it should defeat any last vestige of resistance."

Another day dawned and Sara was still trapped in her prison with no visit from Heather, her jaw aching from the gag, the latex hood making the skin feel hot and sticky, she was dehydrated and hungry, the rest of her cold. The only sounds were those she herself made, her own breathing, the chains that bound her and her own heartbeat, she felt abandoned and defeated. She felt dead inside and Heather hadn't even tried some of the worst punishments, of that she was sure, what she wasn't sure of was whether or not Heather would try anything worse with her now. Her body and mind couldn't handle anything else, she simply wanted out regardless of what she'd have to do, but her mind had already been made up for her.

Heather opened the hatch of the little door and shone a flashlight inside. Her heart ached at what she was doing, she hated it with every fibre of her being but steeled herself for the next phase to be undertaken. She opened the door and threw a bucket of water over Sara.

"Now slave are you still so openly defiant or will you obey me, it appears we have a buyer arranged for you, so you can either do as you are told now, or stay here, as you are for another day until you learn."

Sara weakly raised her hooded head and nodded, she was on the verge of passing out now, either she gave in and played the game Heather's way, or Heather would have to get tougher and it would be hell on them both. Sara's heart was still strong but her mind weakened and finally gave up the insane battle of wits. She was finished.

Heather crawled in to the now foul room and released the gag from Sara's mouth, putting a bottle of water to her lips and watching her drink greedily.

"Anything to say slave?"

"Thank you ….. Mistress," Sara replied with a quivering voice.

'_Ok Sidle this is where your brain has finally said 'That's it I'm done' and has packed up and left._'

"You are welcome slave, and finally glad that you are learning your place. I have some good news for you, tomorrow your buyer picks you up, he goes by the name of Bug Trainer, but you will call him Master until he decides what is best for you."

Sara's heart soared at the name, who else would it be, her mind tried to resurrect itself out of the mire it was sluggishly bogged in and failed, she held a faint hope but she was broken.

"We'll package you for shipment tomorrow slave."

Heather then hit a remote in her hand to kill all power to the house, any and all electronic equipment died, including the live feed from the cameras.

"Listen to me Sara, I don't have much time for this, I think Gil is the buyer, which will make this a sting but you are too weak to do anything but go along with things, I have to send you in a box, a wooden crate, you won't like it but there isn't any other choice. For now I brought something for you."

Sara felt a sharp sting in her arm and the warmth of an injected fluid.

"Vitamins, supplements and a sedative Sara, you played this too long, and you need decent rest, sleep now."

"Mistress? Are you leaving me here?"

Sara's voice sounded strange, almost childlike, it was worrying Heather greatly.

"Sara, are you still in there? Will you please call me Heather?" '_Had Sara heard anything she'd said_?'

"No, Mistress would punish this slave for that." Oh god no, she had succeeded in the worst way possible. Heather replaced the gag and left the room, hit the lights again and went up to her private room and cried.

Sara had indeed heard Heather but her mind had gone into a protective shutdown mode so although the words went in, nothing registered along her normally defiant neural pathways. She was now an obedient zombie for all intents and purposes.

It had taken two weeks but now Heather had broken her, something she never wanted to do but was forced to. Maybe now they can catch this guy using Sara's implant but now Sara had to be prepped for shipment, boxed like a piece of equipment, Heather couldn't help it, she rushed into her bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Then the cell phone rang.

"What happened to the house Heather, I lost the feed for a while."

"Power cut, things are back up and running now, she's ready for shipment now, but don't ever ask me to do this again."

"You'll never learn Heather will you, if I ask you'll do as you are told, or it could be very bad for you and you know what I mean. I've decided to pick her up myself at 7am, have her boxed by then."

The phone clicked off and Heather looked at the time, it was now 4 am, giving her three hours to clean Sara up and have her ready.

At the lab, the entire team, minus Sara of course, Brass present as well, went over the next phase of the plan.

"I'm buying Sara this morning, but before that I am pretty sure she'll be taken to a central holding area, Archie will keep me informed on her whereabouts. I'll want plenty of back up for this Jim, paramedics on standby, and I'm having my looks changed slightly, just in case. I have the money so at least I can get Sara back, then we hit the place hard. No shooting if it can be avoided, we don't know how many girls he has stashed in his place. Is that understood? Anyone heard from Sofia lately?"

Everyone understood the orders but no one had seen or heard from Sofia, and her phones weren't picking up, nothing since leaving the other night. Right now they looked forward to getting Sara back, hoping she wasn't too damaged by Heather.

Heather went back downstairs and freed the now deeply asleep Sara from her chains, hood, gag and blindfold, washed her down thoroughly, dried her off and managed to lift the brunette into a coffin like box, being careful to insert the wooden partitions designed to keep the subject restrained and still. Heather then placed the lid on and latched it closed. An old service elevator was used to transport the box up to the outside shed and she achieved it just as truck pulled up. It was him, she pressed another button on her remote and her exterior camera ran snap shots of him and his truck.

"So Heather, she is ready now is she?"

"As ready as she'll ever be, she's completely broken, scared too, I sedated her so she's sleeping now. I didn't want her freaking out in the box and damaging herself."

"My you are good Heather, I did manage to find out a bit more about her too, due to an outside source. Apparently she's a CSI with the crime lab, or was. She was arrested for assault on a superior, lost her job because of it and was bailed only to fall into our laps. Everyone thinks she has now skipped bail so she won't be missed by her colleagues. It all worked out quite well."

"I knew she was quick tempered, but what can I say, she took a lot out of me, however I didn't have to resort to the whip, I had to use the water chamber though, nearly lost her through an interruption, blonde chick looking for her."

"Yeah I saw that, she's already in our hands, feisty too, but if she's too strong, she's excess baggage. I was going to save her for you, but I think I can handle this one."

Sofia was indeed being 'handled', she was being put through her paces after being taken back to a storage facility. She had been stripped and taken down inside a deep pit where she was fastened to a wall. The men surrounding her beat her but she was surprised that they didn't try to rape her. They ignored her face and concentrated on her legs and torso before fitting an iron collar around her neck. She now prayed that her legs would stand the strain or she would strangle herself.

"I'm finished with this, she took everything I had without marking her apart from a few bruises, although she does have recent scarring on her back from something, looks like someone whipped her badly in the past. Now take her and leave if you please, I'm done with you now."

"Remember our arrangement Heather, I can still threaten your granddaughter, maybe she could be sold off somewhere."

"Just leave now, take her with you, enjoy life, but please just leave."

**TBC**

**A/N Seems like the stage has been set, now the players are taking up position. Let's ponder how this may work out. There are several ways but only you the reader can suggest them.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Now the sting is on but the grand adventure is far from being over!**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 7

He left with Sara sleeping away in a box in the back of his truck. Heather was no longer under scrutiny but was concerned, he had a source possibly in the lab or at PD. She called the only person she could trust at this point, Al.

"Al it's me, meet me at the usual place in ten."

Heather met with Doc Robbins at a small restaurant, where they ordered coffee and chatted, Heather's hand on his lightly.

"Doc we have a problem, Sara is being delivered as we speak, I'm afraid I broke her but that's not all, there is an inside source keeping this guy informed. When he showed up he knew all about her, the altercation, the arrest. It could only have come from an inside source. You need to do some digging, quietly, no one would ever expect an ME to be investigating something like that. One other important thing, they have Sofia, so act with caution, she's there somewhere. Can I leave it to you?"

"Alright Heather, thanks, was Sara difficult?"

"Hell yeah, and I'll tell you this, I hated every minute of it, she decided to play the game hard, so I had no choice but to play back hard, hell Doc, I nearly drowned her, she will need to see me after this to bring her out of the mindset I put her in, something only I can do as it's more of a trance state than her mind being torn apart, but she may never want to see me again. She will act perfectly naturally to everyone around her, unless she gets direct commands in a similar format to what I've used with her, but at sight of me she'll revert so I need to 'unbreak' her, and yes I know Doc, not great phraseology but it's the only way."

"Ok Heather leave this with me, we'll wait for the endgame, then see who gets nervous, but I'll warn Gil so he can send out 'assignments' for the team. I'll warn Griss that she'll need to see you again."

Heather gave him a peck on the cheek and left for home while Doc went back to work, searching out Grissom first off.

"Gil we have a problem, don't tell anyone this, not even the team, yet. We have an inside informer, this guy knows who Sara really is, knows about the arrest. One other thing, they have Sofia as well."

Grissom stood there dumbfounded, thinking this could seriously hit the fan.

"Listen up Gil, hand out assignments as usual, make it all casual, bring Archie in on it, I know he's ok, but a team meeting now would be a disaster unless we have a good reason, send em down to me one at a time, they all have open cases down here. All we can do now is follow Sara's chip."

"Will do Doc, and thanks."

One by one the team was given their orders regarding 'Operation Sara' and in pairs they left for their imaginary crime scenes. They met up in a lot near Industrial and waited on Archie's call, Grissom had received his delivery instructions and had his looks altered slightly, gone was the grey hair, his hair now was black, short and he looked rather menacing like this. He had requested a picture of his new purchase but was surprised and grief stricken to see the picture sent to him of a woman clad in nothing but a latex hood, blindfold and ballgag. It was a full body shot so when he saw the small tattoo on her ankle he was relieved, but angry at seeing his Sara like this and fully restrained in cuffs, seated upon a chair, exposed as she was. He was immediately angry at Heather but at least Sara didn't look hurt, apart from some bad bruising.

He knew what the ballgag symbolized in this case, and it infuriated him but he had to hide his emotions, something he was good at, and play a part in a crucial performance.

Slavetrainer had driven directly to his holding area, he had two more deliveries to make today as well and they had to be prepared before delivering this one. His lab informant had kept him up to date on things, everything was proceeding normally, all the CSIs were out on cases, the others were working on a backlog of various samples brought in. Detectives were out at the scenes also and only the occasional patrol car went by, nothing unusual in this part of town, it was actually comforting knowing that no one would break in.

In his warehouse there were various cages, each containing a fully restrained woman, chained to a rail with limited movement, each one was blindfolded and gagged and their muffled whimpering was like music to his ears. Life was good. His newest addition was in the hole, stripped and cruelly restrained. The hole was a metal lined pit, a metal door on the top of it and a ladder leading down to the bottom. Sofia was naked, shackled and forced to stand up straight due to the iron collar tightly attached to her neck, if she relaxed it would cut off her air. The hole was hot, she was still gagged though blindfolded as well now, she lost all track of time but could still hear people moving. It was a grueling stance and taking it's toll on her, the beating on her body and limbs making it hard for her to stand and she knew that if help didn't come soon she would die here. For once she started praying, praying for her friends and rescue.

Catherine's phone chirped, it was Archie. He'd got a fix on Sara not at Grissom's location but in a warehouse closeby.

"This has to be his storage facility, and where he has Sara now before delivery. Jim should we move now and take the lot or wait for the delivery?"

"I'll phone Gil, I think we should move now, but I'll ask him."

After speaking to Gil, Jim turned to Catherine, we take em now, before anyone else gets 'delivered'.

Using the codes and frequency decided upon earlier, Jim announced the plan.

"Red One it's a go, Blue One backup, Black squad kill word Seal, Green await the Code 4, acknowledge."

They all acknowledged and moved in, Red One were SWAT, Blue One were back up, hand picked officers and detectives, Black Squad were the snipers and would fire once kill word was delivered and Green were the CSIs who were to hang back until it was clear.

What greeted the SWAT team was a smell of bodies and distressing noises, they stole in quietly, spreading out and silently taking down anyone they found, finally they had cleared the entire building with the exception of the garage, that was yet to come and it meant traversing open ground. Nick solved this problem.

"Red One remain inside, Blue One proceed in. Green will take last obstacle."

"Nick what the hell are you doing, you can't go out like this?"

"Watch me Jim, Cath and I are going in over the back way, be ready to have Red One storm out. If we can flush them, you can be the obstacle in the S bend."

In the box, Sara was waking up from her drug induced sleep, she was in a different position but still without movement, she felt something on her throat, wrists, knees and ankles, even one across her stomach. It was dark and she remembered something Heather had said about being boxed for shipment. She was in a box, or a coffin, no not a coffin, this was different entirely but her mind was still fuzzy from the drugs. She could hear nothing yet, then talking, yelling and gunfire. That was all she heard before the fuzzies snatched her back to sleep again.

Catherine and Nick had gone in the back way and caught Slavetrainer near his truck.

"On the ground now you bastard," said Catherine in a quiet voice.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?"

"Shut it and lie on the ground now before I put a bullet between your eyes."

He was quick and lay down but not in front of them, he dove behind his truck and grabbed out his gun from his belt and fired off a stray shot.

Catherine and Nick took cover trying to get a line of sight shot at him.

"Red One, suspect occupied, converge."

Slavetrainer then stood up and aimed at the box in the truck.

"Come any closer and I'll put a bullet in her, shoot me and she'll go too, now drop those weapons."

Neither of them wavered in their stance, both guns still locked on him, the threat to Sara was real, but they had to hold him off until a sniper got him.

"Tell you what blondie, I want you next time, you look like you could bring in a few bucks fully trained."

Jim heard everything over Nick's open radio and spoke one word "SEAL".

Slavetrainer's finger tightened on the trigger at the same moment as his head exploded in a mass of redness and splintered bone, his gun fired before falling onto the truck bed. It was over. Yet it was just the beginning.

Nick and Catherine tore open the box in the truck and found Sara, not knowing if she was asleep, unconscious or shot, Nick turned his head away as she was naked but needing his help now.

"Nick now is not the time to be a gentleman, we have to get her out of here and I need your help with some of this. Grab these partitions and pull them all out, get her out, then you can get her a blanket."

Nick did as he was told, and eventually lifted a very underweight Sara out of the box, blood going unnoticed on his shirt as Greg came out bearing a paramedic and a blanket.

"Gil has just arrived, he's coming out here now, the officers inside have arrested ten men and ten women. The female officers are now freeing the rest of the girls with interesting results, we'll clear up a lot of missing persons cases with this. How is Sara?" Greg saw the blood on Nick's shirt and was instantly concerned.

**TBC**

**A/N I've heard of the expression of not being able to hit a barn door when standing next to it, not sure if this applies here.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Sara is alive, but where the hell is Sofia?**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 8

"She's alive, undernourished, dehydrated, drugged, and bruised, only a graze from the bullet which is a blessing I guess," replied Catherine, "now we have to find Sofia, she's here somewhere."

"Search every cell, ask everyone, she has to be here, " Brass replied.

The other girls were no help, they had seen very little and were scared, it now depended on the 'staff'. This was something Brass was good at.

"Right you lot, you have all been arrested and know what for, I want to know where this woman is, I know she's here, if we don't find her then you'll go down for murder of a police officer, first one who steps up gets a deal."

One man came forward, murder was not his scene. "She's in the hole Sir, I'll show you but you'll need bolt cutters and two strong officers."

They got into the hole just as Sofia's legs finally gave out and she started choking on the collar, the two strong officers supporting her while Brass cut off the locks and freed her. She was wrapped in a blanket and carried upstairs to the waiting paramedics. Sofia rapidly collected her wits, shrugged off the paramedics and weakly stumbled, her bruised body trembling, Brass supporting her, over to see Sara and the team. Her input was vital to Heather's case. Sofia was already arguing with Catherine.

"So when do we go and arrest Heather then?" asked Catherine angrily, referring the question to both Jim and Sofia. Sofia weakly provided the answers.

"We don't Cath, that was never the intention, this was an entire set up that thankfully worked."

"Worked for who though, you, me, Heather? What about Sara? Did it work for her too?"

"It was her idea Cath."

"Well I don't care, it went too far and Heather has to take responsibility for it."

"You just don't get it do you Cath?"

"Will you two please shut up?"

The both turned around in surprise.

"Sara? You ok?" asked Sofia, knowing she looked ridiculous standing in nothing but a blanket, her throat hurting.

"I'm not sure yet, but I wont be if you don't stop arguing."

"Sara! Thank god you're alright." Gil's voice dominated the scene suddenly and he couldn't help but hug her. She felt the pain from where he hugged her bruises but tried not to wince, the paramedics were waiting in the background.

"Gil? What have you done to yourself?"

"Just a little dye job for effect, but you are both going to hospital now young ladies, and for appearances sake alone I'm going to ask Jim to arrest Heather, we have to find out who the inside informant is."

"Insider? There really is one?"

"Apparently so, yes, Ecklie is conducting more thorough background checks now, we should know by morning. Twenty other girls were held here as well, all suffering from various things, under nourished, drugged, you name it."

"So it was a good result then, that's good Gil."

"Heather has to see you Sara but later, after she is processed."

"Then tell her this for me, I don't hold any grudge even though she put me through hell, and I expected it, tell her to put all her cards on the table for me, and yes she did succeed, but only to a certain extent." Sara really didn't seem to know how much Heather had succeeded as she was under no stimulus to recreate her previous scenario.

"I'll tell her honey, you go to hospital and rest, we'll need you later."

'_Odd. I can think about her as Heather and discuss her with others but I'm scared of seeing her or talking to her , why_?'

Heather Kessler duly found herself arrested and cuffed. Catherine had requested to be there for it, she needed to give Heather a piece of her mind, even though she wanted to kill her now.

"You once told me I would make a good Dominatrix Heather, well I have news for you, I wouldn't, I certainly couldn't be that brutal, not to a friend."

Catherine slapped the cuffed woman across the face with all of her might and stalked off. Heather was booked on the charges of false imprisonment and assault and held in lock up.

Sara received a surprise visit from Ecklie in hospital.

"Hello Sara, how are you doing today?"

"Getting there Conrad, how's the jaw, and am I still fired?" a wicked smile crossed her face.

"That was your free shot Sidle, but I think it was good for both of us to clear the air, and surprisingly enough it worked to our advantage. We found the informant, turns out it was the new swing shift CSI, now we know why he was accruing so much overtime. Turns out that he's been getting paid more than a level one CSI ought to be, by a long way too, he's been bugging parts of the lab that he can gain access to freely like the locker room and the break room, however he neglected to bug the important parts. He's been arrested also, and yes he IS fired."

"You know something Conrad, if you could be a bit more flexible with us, we would make the greatest team ever, the greatest lab ever and you would get all the credit for it. It's not like don't work like dogs anyway."

"I get the hint Sara, and yes I'll see what I can do, right now Gil needs you more than I do, and don't try to hide it, I know all about you two now, he hasn't left his office for two weeks."

"Thanks Conrad, see you next time we both need a reality check eh?"

"Bye for now Sara."

Sara was still worried deep down inside, Heather had been cruel and unforgiving, kept her locked in small, dark cell, immovably chained and she now found out that two weeks had passed. She wasn't sure how she felt now, that could only be resolved by talking with Heather. She couldn't even remember fully what her surrounds had looked like but did get nightmares about them.

The charges against Heather were dropped, and Gil took her to see Sara. He remained outside for now letting the girls talk things out.

"Sara? I got your message, which surprised me considering everything."

Sara only nodded, she suddenly couldn't speak, her voice overridden by this woman in front of her.

"Sara, listen to me carefully. I want you to talk to me freely please," she knew what the problem was, "and call me Heather, nothing else. I am not your Mistress, I never was."

Sara shook her head trying to process what Heather was saying but she still wasn't sure if she could speak without the fear of reprisal. Heather had done a good job, too good in fact, she'd have to go the long way around.

"You, tell me your name, your real name," demanded Heather.

"S-Sara, Sara Sidle."

"What is your occupation?"

"Crime Scene Investigator."

"What is my real name, and I want the truth."

"Heather Kessler."

"Good, now you are Sara, I am Heather, and I want you to speak freely around me at all times and remember the last two weeks, it was an act, it was not real, we did it together. Remember that Sara and talk with me about the experience."

Sara inhaled sharply as if a huge weight had dropped from her shoulders and she found her voice again. Words tumbled out of her mouth without reservation to this woman who had left her speechless, now she could get some proper answers.

"Heather, I don't know where to start, I thought I was prepared, I thought I could win against you, but you knew all along that I had to lose for this to work, and I really lost didn't I?"

"Yes Sara, I knew, but I didn't count on you being so tough, the nights I spent throwing up, crying all because of that bastard and what he was making me do. I'm so sorry Sara, I don't expect you to forgive me, it was cruel, but there was no other way."

"That tank Heather, you know I nearly drowned, yet you didn't drop the level in it, why?" Sara was a little angry now and wanted some specific answers but didn't seriously expect the answers and reasons she ended up with.

"I was interrupted, and by the time I was finished, I realized my mistake. Sofia had come to the house to see me about you."

"I know you kept a log Heather, how long was I in that room, and how many times was I fed."

"You were in there for two weeks, fed five times, watered seven times, other than that you were left alone, save for the water buckets."

"So next to no food or water, little sleep, filthy conditions and I'm still alive? How did you manage that?"

"Each drink you got had more than just water in it, it contained dietary supplements that wouldn't be obvious on camera. You probably won't remember but on the last night I cut the power to the whole house, you drank an entire bottle of water, and I gave you an injection of vitamin supplements and a powerful sedative, it kept you asleep for hours. I didn't want you to wake up in that box and go crazy or hurt yourself. I hated this idea from the start, and I never wanted you as the subject matter either, but I didn't want to lose my granddaughter."

Finally her secret was out and it was something Sara could relate to.

"Many years ago, this guy threatened Zoe, he threatened to take her and sell her off to someone if I didn't do as he asked, that was why Zoe moved away. I went ahead on the premise that he could have tracked her anyway. When everything seemed normal and I didn't hear anything from him, I set her free and she got a large payment and settled elsewhere. This time he threatened Allison, what choice did I have? I just got her back, I couldn't send her away too, which is why I told you only a half truth. I am truly grateful for your help Sara, I just wish you could have given up a little sooner."

"Would anyone have believed it though?"

"No probably not, hell I don't know, a little sooner maybe, but we won't have to worry about that now, I am debating now whether to sell the business though, maybe move to a more vanilla lifestyle."

"No Heather that would be a mistake and he would have won besides you are good at what you do and it IS you, make it business as usual and I am still a little curious as I haven't actually seen this place you kept me in, I was either drugged or blindfolded and I think I need to see it to know that it can't hurt me anymore."

"Very well Sara, in your own time, I do owe you a lot." '_Yeah like a few bruises in reprisal Heather._'

"You won't mind if I bring Cath with me will you? Call it moral support, I mean just the two of us there, it might freak me a bit, however I think there is still something you aren't telling me, part of your story is missing isn't it?"

"Am I that obvious Sara? But now is not the time anyway later perhaps, in the meantime I'll see you when you come over with Catherine."

Heather left and Grissom came in happy to see his girl looking healthier.

"You look in good spirits Sara, feeling better now?"

"Yes that talk explained a lot to me, but Catherine and I are going back to Heather's later to re examine where she held me, do you know I never saw it?"

"Never? Not once in two weeks?"

"No Griss, she chloroformed me first off, and yes I smelt it before she got close, but it had to be done right, the rest of the time I was either in there or blindfolded, this is something I really need to do Gil, that's why I want Cath with me."

"Heather isn't too popular with Cath right now, are you sure?"

"Very, and by the way, Ecklie knows about us, says we make a lovely couple, I told him that if he was more flexible towards us he'd have the best lab ever, and he'd get the credit for it. I think I may have just made a new friend."

"Wow, guess that punch hurt him more than I thought."

"Well I'm not arrested, not fired, not even suspended, and he's happy for us, although I think Catherine had better be my supervisor now, not you."

When Sara told Catherine what she was planning to do, she was only too happy to go with her, unbeknownst to them both, they were both scheming and thinking along the same lines. Heather would have to be punished, but by no judicial means.

**TBC**

**A/N It would seem that Heather may be in for a dose of her own medicine, question is, who will do the deed.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Hope you all had a great Christmas, or to put it more concisely, festive season for whatever faith you are. Here's to a Great Start to 2011 and may you all please stay safe out there.**

**Well it's nice to have them back again, but don't worry Heather gets her just desserts, in a way.**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

**I'm assuming that some of you may read this, but considering the reviews I'm not getting I'll have to assume that very few are.**

Chapter 9

Once Sara was released from hospital, she and Catherine went over to Heather's place and sat civilly drinking tea. Sara felt nervous and both Catherine and Heather could sense it. That's when Sara dropped a bombshell on Heather.

"I need to see it Heather, and I have to ask as you owe me, I want you to experience it, if only for a short while. If you are agreeable of course, hence why I brought a third party with me."

"Well of course you can see it Sara, but I'm not sure about the other part of it, I don't like the idea."

"You seriously think I enjoyed myself in your resort cell for two weeks, enjoyed you using me as a punching bag then half drowning me?"

Heather was very apprehensive about this now. "How long were you thinking of Sara?"

"That would be up to Catherine, I would ask for a week but I am reasonable."

"I'll give you one day Sara, I can't promise any more."

"Well that's a start, let's go Cath."

Sara saw the exterior of the room in her own mind for the first time, it had been extensively cleaned out but every chain and manacle was still in place. '_God It'smaller than I realized_,' Sara thought. She realized that she was actually trembling as her mind ran through it all again, she knew then that Heather really had to feel what she felt, or at least part of it.

"You still want me to do this Sara? I can't talk you out of it?" Heather was suddenly uneasy about this, but she did owe it to Sara.

"No Heather, you need to do it for yourself as well, to understand, now firstly strip off everything, naked."

"You realize I am opposed to this Sara, it scares me a bit."

"Yeah like it did me, but you'll be fine, trust us."

Heather crawled in and lay down, Catherine went in and locked the manacles on Heather, Sara brought in a latex hood, ballgag and blindfold.

"Sara this wasn't in the deal we had."

"Yes it was Heather, I told you you had to experience it, this was part of it, but don't worry, Cath will oversee everything."

"Tell me please first, how long."

"What is time Heather, I never knew how long I was here, you never told me, maybe we'll consider it after one day, maybe two."

The hood was now on Heather, the blindfold as well, Sara gave Heather a hearty drink before Catherine inserted the ballgag.

"See you in three days Heather, don't worry you'll get your wake up calls regularly like I did."

Heather felt her world had fallen apart, she was more scared now than when she had faced Natalie, this was darkness and deprivation, something she didn't like overly much, she was beginning to understand why Sara insisted on this, a new perspective, understanding, so that it never happened again. But one thing more worried her immensely. It was a matter of trust, only the three of them knew she was here, if either of them wanted to leave her here, they could and she'd die. She wasn't far short of panicking but then reminded herself that these were people she trusted and mentally calmed herself and tried to sleep.

When she was sound asleep, she found herself brought back, wide awake when a bucket of water was dumped over her, causing her to curse through her gag. Then came a voice, that of Catherine.

"Don't make insolent noises slave if you want to eat or drink."

Heather got the idea and smiled to herself and decided to play the game, but she was so cold and the need to relieve herself was overwhelming. She let go, soiling herself, now she began to understand even better. Time lost all meaning for her, she slept when she could, was startled when someone came in and injected her with her insulin, that relieved her, at least they hadn't forgotten that.

Catherine came in later and took off her gag but before she could speak, she was spoken to.

"Say nothing slave, just drink, one word and you get nothing again, and don't test me, I mean it Sara has no say in this."

Heather said nothing, drank greedily and opened her mouth when requested as the ball gag was replaced.

Sara and Catherine both sat upstairs drinking coffee and discussing Heather's plight.

"You won't let me go down and see her Cath, why?"

"You Sara, are too soft hearted, come with me next time and you'll see why, just refrain from saying anything that will indicate that you are there. I've told her that if she says one word she gets no food or drink for the rest of her stay and that you have no say in it."

"Isn't that being a bit harsh Cath?"

"Would you call three days harsh Sara, or two weeks? And she's only experiencing what you went through at her own hands, she'll learn from it. It's bucket of water time come on."

Sara followed silently as Catherine picked up a bucket of water, opened the small door and threw it over Heather, hearing her squeal with the chill of the water, then a string of muffled curses and threats came out.

"I gave you fair warning slave, you get nothing now for the rest of your stay, no water, no food, only your medicine. Now before I go do you wish to speak and you had better get it right before you speak."

Heather nodded her head and Catherine unstrapped the ball gag.

"Catherine, my medicine needs regular food to work properly."

"Wrong words slave, want to try again?"

"I'm serious here Cath."

"So am I slave, say the right words and we can discuss this predicament."

"Go to hell Catherine, you know damned well I won't say it."

Catherine slapped her and replaced the gag, slamming the door and walking away.

"I need to make a phone call Sara, won't be long." Catherine placed a call to Doc Robbins.

"Hey Doc, I know you are busy, but I need some medical advice regarding diabetics."

"Sure Catherine go ahead."

"Can food be replaced by a vitamin injection for the insulin to work properly?"

"Short term it can yes, and by short term I mean no more than a week, so don't starve Heather."

"No idea what you are talking about Doc, do you?"

"Nope, no idea."

She hung up and told Sara the news.

"Right we don't have to feed her, just give her a vitamin injection, it'll work for a week before we have to feed her, but she only has a day and a half left to go, I'll give it to her tonight."

"Is this wise Cath, she's not going to like you for all this, or me for that matter."

"She agreed to it, but we are just making things more fun for her, besides now she'll properly understand what you went through."

"She'll never understand the water tank part though, and no we are not putting her in there."

"Alright, but I'm going to get her to change her haughty ways before this is over, even if it takes more than three days."

"No Cath, you can't, she is who she is, and you can't change that. In her place I probably would have done the same, so would you if someone had threatened Lindsey."

"You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not, the first time he threatened Zoe, this time he threatened Allison, what would you have done if he'd threatened Lindsey?"

"The same as she did probably. I have been so cruel to her, ok we said three days, three it will be, but she'll remember them."

Catherine suddenly saw the entire situation in a new light, Heather had being trying to protect her loved ones, something she herself would do if placed in a similar situation.

The other day and a half passed slowly for them, time crawled for Heather, only marking time by the water buckets thrown on her. No one had spoken to her, no one had fed her nor given her a drink, she had been woken up to injections, and she was constantly shivering in the dark. Her wrists and ankles pained her from the manacles, the cold concrete was unforgiving on her breasts, the smell of herself was nauseating. She was forced to urinate and defecate where she lay, as Sara had been for two weeks, she wondered how much longer they would seriously keep her here, Sara wasn't in charge, Catherine was and Catherine had a cruel streak that had never been given full rein before this.

Near the start of the third day Catherine visited her.

"Now slave, will you answer me properly, or will it take another four days?"

Heather looked up at nothing in surprise. Four days? It was only supposed to be three, what were they doing to her?

"I asked you a question slave, will you obey me and answer properly? Obviously not and still need time to think, I'll be back to ask you again tomorrow."

'_They are either mind fucking me or Catherine is out for revenge_.'

**TBC**

**A/N Is Catherine having fun yet? Don't think Heather is. I wonder what it would be like to wield that type of power over someone, wouldn't you first have to experience it eh Catherine?**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Well Heather is having her turn in the cell, but it does end then guess who gets herself talked into trying it? Repetitive you say, maybe so, but remember each character has a different psyche, some handle it, some don't. **

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

**I'm assuming that some of you may read this, but considering the reviews I'm not getting I'll have to assume that very few are.**

Chapter 10

Heather had lost track of injections, water buckets, everything since she had been told it was four days. Could she endure another four? Not likely, but she couldn't give in either, although she was as thirsty as all hell, she hasn't had a drink in what seemed like an eternity. Sara had once told her about the rule of 3: 3 minutes without air, 3 days without water, 3 weeks without food. Yes it could have been four days.

"Catherine what are you playing at, telling her it was four days and you'd give her another four, we said three and it was based on trust."

"Sara, tonight it will be three days, so we haven't broken any trust, but I am curious, I want to see if she'd voluntarily take it further. If not we pull her out straight away. OK?"

"Alright Catherine, but I have an idea to put to you, I'm going down there tonight and plead with her to say the right words and that I can't let you catch me talking to her. You see where this is going?"

"Oh yeah, great idea, no violation of trust either, she doesn't know what time it is, head on down now, if I come down, just play along with me, and be afraid of me."

Sara went down to Heather and unlocked the door.

"Heather? Look I can't let her catch me down here, but please do as she asks, she's enjoying this too much, hell she's even treating me like a serving girl and it's scary. Just do it and get out of here."

"Sara, I thought I told you to stay away from my slave (Heather overheard a sharp slap as Catherine slapped her own face) or do you want to join her in there. Get out of my sight and make me some food, I'm hungry, you have half an hour for a decent meal to be made and served. Now go."

"You slave, did you want to say something?"

Heather nodded her head. Catherine removed the gag and waited.

"Permission to speak freely please."

"Granted, now what is it?"

"How would you like me to address you, I cannot address you properly if I am not told."

"Mistress will do for now slave."

"Mistress, how long do you wish me to remain in here, it shall be as you wish I have no doubt, but I am scared."

"I wish you to remain in ignorance as to the length of your stay slave, you will come out when you beg me properly, and for now I will leave the gag out."

"Thank you Mistress."

With that Catherine shut the door on Heather once more and headed up for a fresh coffee.

"God Sara, she's calling me Mistress now and being ever so humble so I rewarded her by leaving the gag out. She comes out when she can beg properly, not before clear?"

"Then let's hope she begs quickly, this is seriously straining a friendship here Cath."

"Sara, I don't care, this has to be done, if you can't handle it go home."

"Cath do you realize what you just said? Are you enjoying this? Just don't overdo it Cath that's all, don't let this power go to your head, you aren't playing against Ecklie now, and I feel that in a battle of wits like this, Heather could outlast you, know when to stop Cath."

Catherine realized what she had said, she'd started to treat people contemptuously and hated herself for the remark. "Sorry Sara, guess I forgot myself for a bit there. I'll go down and see her shortly, then we'll run her a soothing hot bath."

Catherine headed down to Heather again and slid open the hatch. Upon hearing the slide Heather couldn't help herself, she broke down and cried. "Please Mistress, please let me out, I'm cold, hungry, thirsty and filthy, please let me out."

It nearly broke Catherine's heart to hear it.

"Very well slave, you beg nicely, I shall let you out and you can have a nice hot bath, now lie quite still."

Catherine went in and undid the manacles from Heather's wrists and ankles, helped her crawl out, removed the blindfold and hood then helped her upstairs to a hot bath.

"Have a soak Heather, you've earned it, and hopefully learned something too."

"Yeah four days, are you nuts, you said three."

"Honestly Heather, it has only been three, after this Sara has made a nice meal for us, but you only get water as a drink for a time, while your body adjusts again. So what did you think of the experience, did you learn anything?"

"Yes a lot more than I was prepared for, I'm just glad no one remembered the water tank. Catherine did you seriously slap Sara?"

"No one forgot it Heather, Sara refused to risk your life like that and yes she's been the real one in charge all along, I've just been fronting for her. No I didn't slap her, I slapped myself."

"I think I'll install a pool down there instead."

"Think positive Heather, ok I know it was uncomfortable for you, worse for Sara, but one day maybe I'd like to give it a try, don't get me wrong I do have a mild kinky streak, stress on the word 'mild', but it might be useful, and perhaps others would as well, some people thrive on those situations. I suspect Sofia wants to try it out although after her ordeal not a good idea, it could work to your advantage."

Heather sat down at the dinner table and immediately Sara could see the exhaustion in her face. "You need sleep Heather, we'll go and let you rest." They helped Heather to bed after dinner, then they both quietly crept home to Catherine's place.

"That was a truly interesting experience Sara, it felt good wielding all that power."

"Wait until you try it Cath, you won't feel so powerful afterwards."

"Well the case is closed now, so we can relax, but I'm not sure I like the idea of trying that place out. I know I told Heather that perhaps I might try it, but I'm not so sure now."

"Trust me when I say you won't enjoy it, but it's an experience. It will truly make you examine yourself and appreciate how to care for some of the victims we deal with from time to time, not to mention toughen your mind should any of us face those scenarios, like Sofia had."

It had been a testing experience for Sara, who actually was stronger after seeing Heather weather the storm if only to partially submit to Catherine. Catherine found it harder than she thought and the cruelty involved hurt her deeply, she could now see why it had hurt Heather so much.

"I never thought cruelty could hurt so much, sad really, but I think all of us girls have a lot in common now. We wield certain power in our jobs, but so easily it can be taken away from us."

"You are forgetting one important fact here Cath, Heather tried that place for three days, I had two weeks, Sofia was kidnapped and stuck in a hole in the ground, you came out of it rather unscathed, so I guess that leaves you with the short straw for the next experience."

"Go home Sidle!"

"Awww Cath you're no fun at all sometimes."

"What do you want me to do, schedule an appointment with Heather? Who'd look after Lindsey, who would do my work, I think this has left your brain addled Sara."

"Cath I know you have a kinky streak in you, it showed, even though you won't admit it. I know that deep down inside you are curious too."

"I said NO Sara, so drop it."

Sara went home while Catherine thought about what she had said, maybe Sara was right, maybe she had to experience it herself to really understand. Sofia had no need to, she had the memory of that horrible hole, Catherine had only wielded the power over Heather, not taken the punishment. She didn't think she'd manage though. It wasn't about physical torture, it was mental torture, with a few physical inconveniences thrown in, could she handle that after what Eddie had done to her in the past? Careful thought is what this took. Meanwhile she had sleep to catch up on and work tomorrow.

The next night all the team turned up for work, including Sara, and Greg the forever prankster, had gotten hold of a microchip reader and was busy trying to scan Sara for the chip. She on the other hand was trying to stay away from Greg and his scanner, compromising a scan for a coffee. This case was now closed, but Grissom had others awaiting attention.

"Sara are you up to working in the field tonight, or would you prefer the lab?"

"Griss, I'll take the field work over being cooped up in here anyday, I've had enough of confined spaces to last me a lifetime."

"Right then you and Cath can take the 419 at the Tangiers, Sofia will meet you there."

"You know something Gil? That's what you said last time, and look where it got us!"

On the drive out Sara and Catherine chatted about almost everything except the one thing on both their minds.

"Have you decided yet Cath? I know you don't want to, but aren't you curious?"

"Hell Sara, after seeing what Heather went through, extending the vision for you, I don't think I could even though I am curious. If I did do it, I'd want to be able to say stop at any time."

"Cath that's the experience, losing total control, having no escape and having trust that we won't hurt you even if you are treated like shit, it does give you a whole new perspective on life and when it comes to hostage situations I think I'd be able to empathize better now, you really need to go the whole way, trust us and try it. It's not as if she's going to put you through what I went through and before you even ask, although I trust her, she could have done a lot worse to me. I've seen her wielding a whip, well felt it more like, and I was terrified she'd do that again."

"If I do, you have to promise me something. No mind fucks like we pulled with Heather. I don't mind telling you this, but it scares me, especially after what I put up with when I was with Eddie."

"I think she'd come at that but I can't promise anything, and I'll go you one better, we'll keep a safety watch on you in case you freakout and panic. Ok?" Sara couldn't help but think that she should have remembered the trauma at Eddie's hands, but that was different wasn't it?

Catherine let out a sigh of reluctance, she knew all along she'd do it, but needed to be pushed a bit.

"Alright Sara, you set it up with Heather, and tell me when."

The case they worked was a slam dunk, turned out that it wasn't a homicide at all, but an accidental overdose of sleeping pills, the guy was an insomniac and upped his own dose after a night of heavy drinking.

Now they had to tell Grissom what they were doing, Catherine and Sara had already arranged for the time off, but were playing it safe.

"You are doing WHAT?"

**TBC**

**A/N Catherine had her fun with Heather, now suddenly Grissom knows what comes next and really is shocked, so much for his earlier dye job. Say no Catherine, please say no. **

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N The girls are now calling this advanced training, Catherine has wielded the power but can she deal with a role reversal? Grissom doesn't like it one bit.**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

**The plot does increase as chapters continue, but please bear with me. And pray for Catherine.**

Chapter 11

"Why are you acting so surprised Grissom? You of all people should know I have to do this, I'm the odd woman out, and yes the curiosity is getting to me. I learned something, I can wield the power, I can be cruel, can I take what I dish out? Not only that but it could be a mind toughening exercise, useful considering what happened with Sofia. If Ecklie asks you could call it advanced training at no cost to the lab."

"But you can't, it's not right, especially not after Eddie. Heather talked you into this didn't she, well I'll talk her out of it." Grissom knew deep down that this was not a good idea but had no rational arguments to put to her.

"No Gil, I talked me into this, and with Heather and Sara there, I'll be safe and back in four days."

Deep down she was scared, but went with Sara that evening anyway.

"Ah Catherine, Sara, nice to see you, tea, coffee or wine, the choice is yours."

"Coffee please Heather," replied Catherine.

"So you decided to try it after all, maybe you're right and it will catch on. You do realize that you will be surrendering yourself totally to our every whim for the next three days, if we don't want to feed you we won't etc."

"Yeah I know all of that, so where do you want me?"

"Oh just relax Catherine, are you in such a hurry?"

"Nervous I guess."

"Here a good back rub will fix that."

Heather started a good massage on Catherine, relaxing her until she was almost asleep then Heather quickly placed a chloroformed rag over her nose and mouth, startling her awake again and fighting back. All she saw was that Sara was not helping her, not coming to her aid, then blackness engulfed her.

"Perhaps we should have told her this part Heather."

"It won't make any difference, now let's get her downstairs and stripped then we can get her really ready, she'll be in for the ride of her life. You realize there is one feature of this cell that I never told anyone about. Not that it can be used now of course, but you could actually fill this room with water, the real reason for the drain."

"No way Heather, that is not part of it, and you know it."

"True enough now Sara, but way back I did use it, once was enough to have anyone begging for mercy."

Sara sensed a menacing tone in Heather's voice, she'd have to watch this thoroughly.

"Don't look so concerned Sara, I had the water disconnected from there ages ago, and never would I do anything like that again, I even find this hard and she's consented but it is healing in a way. Let's get her locked up tight for the night shall we?"

"You do worry me sometimes Heather, but as for the accessories, I'm inclined to go with what she wants on this, if she doesn't want them, don't force them on her."

They got the limp form of Catherine into the cell after stripping her, and applied the manacles to her wrists and ankles, then closed the door and went up stairs for a tea, leaving her in the cold and dark to wake up for her experience.

Catherine woke up in the dark, her head fuzzy and then she remembered with something of a shock, she should have known really, Heather never does anything by half, she was surprised that they hadn't fitted that hood or anything else but then realized better, Heather wouldn't do anything like that to someone unconscious, it wasn't safe, that would come later. Apart from the cold, Catherine found herself surprisingly turned on by this predicament, she herself had never admitted to having a kinky side and now she saw the value of this. A lot would be unpleasant but she could cope with 3 days easily.

"She should be awake now Sara, shall we go visit our new slave?" Sara couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

They went down to the room and Heather opened the door, seeing Catherine's head look up quickly.

"How now my slave, different when you are on the receiving end isn't it? I'll give you a brief rundown on the next three days, then give you a chance to ask questions, without proper forms of address, but only this once without penalty. This will last three days, you will find yourself incredibly cold, hungry, thirsty and dirty. Even uncomfortable, and I'm now going to fit you with a hood and blindfold, you will then drink and talk, then be gagged until I wish you to speak again, is that clear slave?'

"Yes Heather it is clear, I do have two questions though."

"Speak it, and remember one thing, Sara, unlike last time, has really NO say in this, she is only here for your safety, I run this my way."

"Why the chloroform and is it too late to say stop Heather?"

"You wanted it real didn't you? Trust me this will feel very real, you won't know the passing of time, 3 days feels like a week. I lost track of time, Sara didn't know it was two weeks, it will give you time to think. And yes now that we've gone this far, there is no backing out, you are mine for three days slave. Enough talk, drink this now then we finish outfitting you."

Catherine drank, her mouth very dry after the drug, Heather then fitted the tight latex hood and the blindfold.

"Next time we meet slave, you will address me properly as Mistress, or receive punishment, now you will be confined to nodding or shaking your head." The gag was inserted and Catherine was silenced, and upon hearing the door slam, she was left in her own mind to think and even worry a little as her jaw already ached from the ball gag."

"This camera works well in there Heather, she's asleep now I think."

"Time to go wake her up then, no sleeping on my watch."

Heather went down and opened the door then threw a bucketful of cold water over Catherine and enjoyed the sounds of alarm, the squealing, coming from her. Catherine realized now this was going to be a long three days to be spent chained in a small cold room. She had already relieved herself once, which to her was humiliating, as it had been to the others. She really felt that a nice hot shower or bath would be lovely right now. Should she give in early? Should she call it off? She couldn't call it off as she had no say any longer. They had discussed that situation and doubts were now creeping into her mind, was she as strong as she thought. Sara did it, Heather did it, but could she?

"Stay awake slave, you sleep only when I let you, if I let you, the same goes for the rest too, eating and drinking, on my say so only."

She heard the door slam shut once more and lay shivering, she had to stay strong, but hadn't envisaged that all of this would be so hard. She then managed to doze off again as her mind worked on several themes. She was awoken once more when more cold water was dumped on her, causing her struggle against the chains and cursing through the gag.

"No cursing slave, do you have something you wish to say to me? If so nod your head."

Catherine nodded her head and Heather took the gag out for her.

"Heather I can't do this, I was wrong."

"Enough slave! Address me properly or not at all."

Heather put the gag back and shut the door, walking away leaving Catherine distressed and vulnerable.

"It's interesting Sara, Catherine isn't handling this at all well, we both thought she could, but there's a part of her psyche that is tearing her apart, she may not last three days, we'll have to watch her closely, she comes out at the first sign of serious panic."

"Understood Heather, I'll admit it surprises me too, I guess this a real eye opener for people, learning about their true self, finding out their own shortcomings so they can be dealt with. A useful tool in some aspects perhaps."

"Only if used correctly, and with the right person, you couldn't do this with anyone afraid of small spaces or the dark, or with restraint fears, definitely not with people who have been traumatized. Strong people needing a lesson in humility would fit the bill, not that you needed it, and I'm forever sorry about that. Yet you still surprised me after everything that has happened to you, you seemed to appreciate the challenge almost."

"Hey I had no choice then remember, however, I don't know if Catherine would want me saying this Heather, but her ex husband used to beat her every time he came home drunk. Does that count?"

"It very well could, so a closer watch will be required."

"That's another thing Heather, one thing I did notice about you, your entire demeanor changed, your voice, your eyes, not that I saw them much, it was like it was you but not you, and it wasn't a façade either."

"Yes I was like that once, mean, cruel, sadistic even and I enjoyed causing other people pain regardless of their wishes, then I met a man who changed all that, gave me Zoe and I underwent a program of change at the hands of another Dominatrix, not unlike what you put me through, only this was more thorough, I'll tell you the rest later, we'd best check on our star pupil."

They heard it first, a series of continual muffled screams coming from Catherine, and they hastened slowly to open the door to hear more of the same. Heather had to control this her way .

"Slave, enough of this noise, you woke me up, I will not stand for that. You wish to be punished further? That can be arranged, however if you wish to address me properly I will listen, will you obey me slave?"

Catherine shook her head no, and she had dug deep to do that, she felt like a mass of mental jello, no fight left in her. Heather threw another bucket of water over her first before saying anything.

**TBC**

**A/N Maybe Cath is tough after all.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Catherine has the hard part to play now, and it's not easy on her.**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

**The plot does increase as chapters continue, but please bear with me. And pray for Catherine.**

Chapter 12

"For combined punishments, you will not be fed tomorrow, only get half a drink and you will consider that a fair trade. I don't have to be fair, but I shall be, now no more noise or no water either and no food for the remainder of your time."

Catherine had no idea how much time had passed, only one day, but she hadn't imagined herself breaking down after such a short period of time. Now she would get no food, and she had to stay quiet or risk no water either. Would it be hard to address Heather as Mistress just this once? '_I always thought you'd make a good Dominatrix Catherine.' _Those words now came back to haunt her, what good was it being a good Dominatrix if she couldn't learn a lesson on the other side. God she was uncomfortable.

Sofia had chosen that day to visit, which had been partly expected, but not remembered by either Heather nor Sara, so that when she arrived Heather greeted her and was alarmed by the fact that she was still wearing her badge and gun.

"Do come in Sofia and join us, I guess you heard about the Catherine experiment eh?"

"Yes Heather and I'll admit that I'm shocked that she'd go along with it, she DID go along with it right?"

"Yes Sofia, and there is no danger involved, we have all been through a lot, and Catherine's curiosity got the better of her along with a few suggestions we made. We have a night vision camera rigged up in her cell to keep an eye on her at all times, and trust me when I say, I would never entertain the notion of you doing this, you had your own ordeal. She will think I am treating her harshly, and I am, but at the first sign of panic or trouble, she's out of there, Sara and I won't let her push too hard."

Sofia greeted Sara then stared open mouthed at the screen showing a fully restrained Catherine.

"You have to be kidding me Sara, how long is this going to last?"

"Three days Sof, or until she either panics or addresses Heather properly. No longer than three days though."

"How do you manage to wash her and use the facilities, feed and water her?"

"Here's the kicker, she doesn't get washed, she doesn't move from there at all, if she's good she gets fed and watered, if not she doesn't. Tomorrow she gets no food, only water, and whenever she falls asleep, she gets a bucket of water over her."

"That is so insane Heather, and Sara lasted two weeks? "

"Yes but almost didn't, your untimely interruption took me away from her at a vital moment, and she nearly died. Sara had to put up with something much worse than that, restrained immersion in a water tank up to her mouth, standing on her toes for an hour. She had almost relaxed by the time I got back to her. Looks like Catherine is asleep again, I'd best go wake her up. You two hang about here and make a fresh pot of coffee, this won't take long."

Once more Catherine felt the chill of water thrown on her, startling and chilling her again.

"No sleeping slave, you'll be pleased to know that Sofia is here as well, and all keeping an eye on you, but right now you and I are alone, and you know something? Maybe I'll find a way to 'entertain' them as well, they all think this is for three days, but what is three days in here, it could be three weeks for all you know, it could be forever, maybe I'll send them home and have my own fun now. Not so noisy now are we slave? I never mentioned the feature that come with this room, one of which is a water inlet valve, it can be flooded at the merest flip of a lever, the drain at the end can be closed off. Now do as you are told and obey me, they can't help you this time. Do you wish to speak slave?"

Catherine nodded, she was on the verge of panic after what Heather had said.

Heather removed her gag so she could speak.

"Get me the fuck out of here Heather, enough with your threats and games, I'm through, let me go."

"You will never learn will you slave, drink this now, it's the last you'll get"

Catherine was thirsty and drank the half bottle of water before having the gag forcibly shoved back into her mouth, once more she was silenced and now scared. It was only to be for three days, but no one had mentioned what would happen in those three days, was it a conversation she'd just had, or worse. She lay her head on the hard concrete and quietly wept, this was so hard. _Her mind drifted back to the days when Eddie came home drunk, the beating she took, the walls she thrown against, the look of horror on her daughter's face the first time she'd witnessed 'daddy' beating her mother. Her mind was there now only this time she couldn't fight back, she couldn't move to defend herself. It wasn't only Heather but Eddie as well who had her chained up._ _She only knew she had to fight back._

Back up in the lounge Heather told Sara what she had said to Catherine and both Sara and Sofia were shocked.

"Heather, she said no 'mindfucks' or didn't you hear her?"

"I only pointed out that I was going to entertaining you, which I am, and told her of the now defunct feature of that place, which was entirely true, but right now after what she said to me, she gets neither food nor water for the duration. She doesn't know there's only a day and a half left. Anyway I never agreed to that, you did."

They stared at the screen, watching an unmoving Catherine, not sure if she was asleep or not, maybe she had just given up and awaiting Heather, but something else was bothering Heather. At first it was Catherine's lack of movement, something which could mean several things, asleep, dead, meditation, a trance, or a prelude to the next startling scene.

In front of the three viewers Catherine starting violently struggling with her chains, using her full strength to try and rip them off the wall, they could see what looked like rivulets of sweat running up her arms? No that was wrong, sweat didn't run up arms from your wrists, the same showed on her ankles, and she was thrashing about and hurting herself in the meantime.

"Sofia, grab the first aid kit and blankets, Sara with me now, we have to get her out quickly."

They had never run so fast in their lives to reach Catherine, slamming the door back, Heather removed the gag first, then the blindfold and the hood. Catherine was screaming and reacting violently.

"Cath, calm down, it's alright, we're all here, you are safe."

"Get them off me please Sara, help me, it hurts so much."

"Take a deep breath Cath, relax and rest, Heather is unlocking you now, just calm down."

"Get her away from me, she'll hurt me, she'll….."

"Heather, she's passed out from the shock, what the hell did you say to her?"

"Oh I also said that she couldn't keep track of time and that it might have been three days, months or forever, yeah so it was a bit mean, but it's my nature, you know that."

"If this has damaged her Heather, you will pay for this, and not through any court system either, I'll grind you into the dirt myself, got it?"

"I get the picture Sara, she'll be fine though, looks like she tore herself up a bit."

They carried Catherine upstairs where they could bathe all of her, dress her cut wrists and ankles, then put her into the nice soft warm bed, to sleep.

"Hell I didn't know this would happen there was no indication whatsoever, but then there is one flaw with that scenario. With the blindfold on I couldn't see any desperation in her eyes, if I had, this would have played out differently."

"That's no excuse Heather, you shouldn't have done that, you betrayed a trust, for that I could kill you now but since Sofia still has her badge on I guess I can't."

Both turned and looked at Sofia, startled by a revelation, she no longer wore her badge, nor her gun and no one was prepared for the next part. Sofia took one step towards Heather and hit her with a right hook to the jaw, dropping her instantly. Sofia's hand hurt like hell but it was a comforting hurt. Now they had two people unconscious in the house.

"Well you saved me the trouble Sof, what do you suggest we do now?"

"You check on Cath, I'll check on Heather."

Catherine awoke when Sara entered the room, she still looked like a scared child, but Sara found mothering instincts she never knew she had and soothing brushed her hair with her hand.

"It's alright Cath, you are safe now, no need to get upset any more. You are in a nice soft bed, clean and there's bottle of water beside you, we'll do some food shortly."

"Thank you Sara, what happened and where's Heather? I mean three days hasn't passed that quickly has it?"

"No it hasn't, but you freaked out, dangerously, look at your wrists if you don't believe me. As for Heather, well Sofia is checking on her, she was on the receiving end of a Curtis right hook."

"Ouch, that would have hurt, I do remember Heather saying a few words that I couldn't believe and I guess I lost it, I saw Eddie and Heather doing this to me together, but how did you all know?"

**TBC**

**A/N Poor Cath, guess Heather came off second best, no one messes with Curtis.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N The Drama shall continue after the intense 'bonding' session and things may start to get messy and complicated.**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 13

"We may have been having coffee, but there was a night vision camera in there, and we could keep a close eye on you at all times, you were never totally alone. As for those features Heather mentioned, they did exist, but don't now, she spun you a line based on truth."

"Damn I'd knock her into the middle of next week if Sofia hadn't already, I wanted to last the three days Sara, but I couldn't, it wasn't in me. I felt crippled in a way I've never felt since Eddie used me as a punching bag, but seeing a spectre of him it had a combined effect if you like."

"Has this experience taught you anything though?"

"Yes. Don't go near Heather without a pipe wrench or a gun handy." Catherine actually smiled. "Seriously though, I think it actually has, I know what I put Heather through, I know that power badly used is dangerous, and it gives me a new empathy with hostage victims. I think I understand a bit better now Sara, I can understand part of what you went through."

"Yeah you missed the truly fun part, I didn't though. Not that I'd ever wish THAT on anyone."

Sofia came upstairs to see Catherine looking much better.

"Well you look better, and smell better too," she laughed.

"How's Heather Sof?" asked Sara.

"Well she's alive, got a very sore jaw and currently sitting handcuffed to a chair."

All three laughed, but didn't for long, this situation wasn't really funny anymore.

"Time to eat I think, and I suspect Catherine is starving, Sof, want to play chef?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, Cath can't, Heather can't, and unless you want burnt remnants, I know I can't. And release Heather, I think we've all had enough."

Sofia looked at Catherine for her approval. "Yes let her go too, it's time we all healed and let this go. Help me up would you Sara please, my legs are still unsteady."

Heather's face looked somewhat bruised from where Sofia had hit her, and still Sofia had refused to let her go, she wasn't whining or anything, just sitting there patiently and worriedly waiting for news of Catherine. She was greatly relieved to see her up and about, even if she was unsteady on her feet.

"Catherine I'm so sorry, I had no idea this would affect you like this and quite frankly I wouldn't blame you if you hit me either, I deserve it, I preyed on weaknesses, and you were so sure of yourself at the time. If you can understand at all, and you can ask Sara and Sofia this, did it really scare you until I spoke to you?" Heather, sitting handcuffed to a chair, really wouldn't have blamed Catherine if she hit her, a part of her wanted it to happen, knowing she couldn't stop it but it didn't happen.

"To be honest Heather, I was worried about myself, but no scared wasn't a part of it as I was with people I trust. It was what my mind dredged up that scared me the most, past and present becoming one."

"Now you can see the difference can't you ."

"Most definitely Heather, but it's not something I'd like to repeat."

Sara wasn't finished with Heather though and now was the perfect time to get the rest of the 'later' story.

"Ok Heather, now I want to hear what that change in your life was all about, you said 'later' and it is so now I think we should all hear it."

"Alright Sara, I was a cruel and heartless bitch way back, I still was when I got married but my husband got me some unusual therapy. Mistress X was the only name I ever knew her by, she was cruel but not in a sad sadistic way. She gradually broke me down into small pieces with just about every conceivable device you can think of, water tank, sensory deprivation lasting weeks, electric shocks, other humiliations that I won't mention and her kindest method was whipping me. The worst part was when she read off a list of names, other girls who had passed through my hands, some had escaped and came back for a taste of retribution. There was the one time I really feared for my own life, I was bound on the floor and each one was allowed one kick, but not the face. After all of that I spent two weeks in Mistress X's private clinic, recuperating, then she started putting all of me back together. She warned me that I would never forget my past, but now I had experienced that dark side, it was time to embrace my true power. I am forever grateful to her, but to this day I have no idea as to her real identity.

Sofia was still angry and wanted to put Heather in that cell, but the others would have none of it, this would never be spoken about again outside those walls, inside was a different matter.

"Come on Sofia, take the cuffs off her, we all have finished our penance now, time to eat, have a nice tea and relax."

"What do you think Cath? Let her loose or leave her like this until you go home?"

"Take off the cuffs Sofia, if you think about it long term, she actually saved your life as well as your freedom."

Sofia saw the truth in that and released Heather, who promptly rubbed her jaw and grimaced. Heather was not one to be hit usually, no one had ever hit her like that before and she learnt something even from that, well not recently anyway.

Sara came in and announced that she was going to phone Grissom with an update, as he wanted to be kept informed, she then retreated to another room to make the call.

"Hey Griss, just an update for you."

"How is it going with Catherine, the guys started a pool, not overly popular but they'd be in a fly walking up the wall race."

"Yeah that'd be them, well she didn't last and may need an extra day off work, she freaked Gil, Heather scared the crap out of her, and she's a bit hurt physically, and Heather suffered from a Curtis right hook, we are now going to sit down to dinner and enjoy ourselves."

"You are saying that all hell broke loose and now calmly sitting down to dinner, all that in one breath?"

"Umm, yeah I guess so, she'll be fine Gil, just don't tell the boys about the freak out bit, that's between ourselves, anyway she learnt something as did we all. It's not a nice play area really, no stimulation at all."

"You coming in tomorrow Sara? The lab is very short staffed right now."

"Call me when you need me Gil, nothing for Catherine though, she's in no fit state to work yet."

"Ok Sara, I'll keep that in mind, take care and look after her, just don't tell her I won the pool!"

Sara laughed and was still smiling when she walked back into the room, she could feel all eyes on her.

"What?"

"Why the wide smile Sidle?" Sofia asked.

"Oh nothing really, just nice to touch base with the guys again, that's all, anyway Cath isn't due back for another two days so I may get called in. Oh and Gil told me not to tell Cath that he won the pool, so you didn't hear it from me," she laughed.

Having eaten and all feeling fresher now, it was really time for talking and clearing the air between them all, to repair any emotional scars before things went any further. Heather went first explaining the whole situation, enlarging on her darker days before Zoe when cruelty ruled her life, then on to the threats and blackmail. She explained why she couldn't go to the police as she wasn't exactly pure herself and back then people didn't understand her 'profession'. This latest one though could be brought to the police, via Sara and Sofia, but was unfortunate in many respects. She'd hurt a friend herself, another by association, something she would never ever have wished for as true friends are rare.

Sara went next only explaining why she had to go through with the entire thing, even though she knew about it, knew about Heather's chloroform, which surprised Heather no end. She had no idea what to expect from Heather, but had trusted her and that Heather had taken a huge risk near the end propping up Sara's morale. It did work out and that's what counted.

Sofia admitted that she had been perhaps the worst off, taken, by someone or someones, she never knew which, against her will and kept in a hole in the ground. The circumstances surrounding it offered her no time to rest, or even hope, only time to fear and if not careful, die. She was glad in the long run that Sara was delivered in a timely manner and saved all their lives, meaning the other girls as well. After some investigation it was discovered that all those girls were reported missing, cleared up a lot of cold cases, and hot ones, but two girls weren't fortunate enough to survive. Broken down inch by inch they had endured beatings, lack of food, sleep and drink until they gave up and died in hospital, but no longer in chains.

Catherine didn't know where to begin, she had been a virtual outsider to all of this, her emotions got the better of her, demanding reparation from Heather in the form of suffering the same fate as Sara had. She even admitted that if Sara hadn't been there, it could have gotten nasty. Catherine also conceded that she didn't like the idea of wielding all that power when one could so easily lose control of it. Having to go through it however gave her a new perspective and of how power in the wrong hands could have detrimental consequences.

Having all aired their feelings, thoughts, faults and gains, they were interrupted as both Sara's and Sofia's phones rang at the same time. Work called and once more they were thrust back into their professional lives, both having the same destination, another body in relatively close proximity to Heather's house, two blocks away to be precise. Heather felt a cold dread creeping in over her.

They found a dead woman, mid thirties, brunette and tall, obvious cause of death was a gunshot to the head, an obvious clue also was left. A cardboard sign was tied around the woman's neck: - '_It isn't over Heather, I still want Sidle, the cops only got my proxy, selling her to the wrong buyer instead of her intended purchaser, but for destroying my business you lose big time and you'll never know when or who.'_

"Sofia, better take a look at this, seems we have more problems than before. All of that was for nothing, absolutely nothing."

"No, not for nothing, we got those twenty out, we just need to work harder and find out any more details from Heather. One more thing I am sure of, we all need protection and Heather's place is the best place for that, we can stick together, work together and protect each other, even Heather. We stop him here Sara, end of the line."

"I need to make some calls, we need to get Allison to safety first, and I know where, it's safe, everyone around has a gun, and strangers are very obvious and make the locals suspicious."

Sara phoned Nick, made some arrangements then phoned Heather for a meeting at two bit diner downtown.

"Why are we meeting in this flea hole Sara?"

**TBC**

**A/N So any guesses as to who Sara's intended purchaser might be? I'm not giving any clues as yet.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Now we delve into the messier side and begin to find the truth.**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 14

"Because neither you nor I would normally be seen dead here and I don't want prying ears to hear this. I've arranged for Allison to stay at Nick's parents place, in Texas, she'd even have her own horse to ride. We'll all stay at your place and I'm expecting a package from Archie to tide us over with. Now no discussing the case, Allison, who is in the house, or what we are all doing until the package arrives and it's used. We are on our own while the boys run the case. We know he wants me, out to kill one of either Cath or Sofia, and you'll suffer as well, so you'll have to work things my way for a bit, and trust me. Ok?"

"Ok Sara, I'll just sit in the background and knit socks shall I?" Heather replied rather caustically.

"Please don't make this difficult Heather, it's hard enough as it is?"

"Sorry, I just hate not having any control over this again."

Things started moving a bit faster when the package from Archie arrived with instructions. Moving from room to room Sara scanned each one, covering every corner, finding a few surprises. The whole house had been bugged, all conversation had been overheard by persons unknown and the knowledge could be disastrous, removing the bugs could prove equally bad however they could try a small experiment. One bug was intentionally overlooked but was going to be removed to see what would happen, it was hiding in plain sight, hidden in a pen on Heather's desk, Sofia had the idea of removing it.

"Heather, do you have a spare pen handy please, mine just died on me."

"Sure Sofia, in the office, top drawer, if there isn't one there, there is one in the penholder, I think it still works."

With the pen removed they knew it was only a matter of time before someone would replace it or another bug, now they would use the motion sensor camera Archie sent to find out who was planting them.

It was a little after 1 am when the motion sensor cut in, recorded a woman entering the office and placing something under Heather's desk, the camera caught a full face view of her and she was identified as one of the many submissives that worked for Heather, one Kirsty Mansell. She hadn't worked there for very long and the girls decided that confrontation was best, she was a lead to Slavetrainer. Heather called her in for a quiet chat, after removing the second device she'd planted, calling it a performance evaluation.

"Kirsty, you haven't been with us for long have you?"

"No Lady Heather, but I am enjoying it here."

"I'm sure you are, and although I can't fault your work ethic, I fault your moral ethic, I want you to explain this please."

Heather showed Kirsty the tape of her planting the new device and she immediately blanched.

"Do you want to go to jail Kirsty? Would you like me to call the police now and have them come and arrest you? Or would you prefer to tell me everything you know and avoid police involvement?"

Kirsty's demeanor changed into one of cold-hearted menace before she spoke and it was as if she was reciting carefully rehearsed lines.

"Sorry Heather, you won't be calling the police or telling anyone about this, I can't tell you what I don't know, but if you dare get anyone involved in this your little friends upstairs, and your granddaughter, will pay dearly. You know who he wants, and he always gets it, time to give it to him, he doesn't care how or why, hell you don't even have to train her, he'll do that. He just wants her, seems someone else is interested in buying her, always a nice new buyer for someone. Someone on the west coast is very interested in her for some reason."

"You do know more, I know you do, and I'm going to find out exactly how much you do know, but my way. Now do as you are told and place your hands behind you before I lose my temper you piece of garbage."

"I'm sick of these games Heather, I'm leaving now, he'll be in touch."

She turned to walk out the door, only to be confronted by Catherine, Sara and Sofia, all armed and simply blocking her way out.

"Cuff her Sofia, then take her down to the tank, it should loosen her tongue, if nothing else we'll see how long she can hold her breath."

Kirsty was cuffed and dragged downstairs to the water tank previously used by Sara, Heather secured her feet to the ringbolt and went to step out.

"You coming out Sara?"

"Oh umm, yeah sorry, just thinking there for a bit, minor flashback, this place still creeps me out knowing you nearly let me die in here. "

Heather caught on quickly, she was now playing mind games with Kirsty without her knowing it.

"Yes well it's in the past now, however if the same happens to Kirsty I'll let you three dispose of her, she won't be needed if she doesn't have the information."

With that they walked out of the door, closing it behind them and letting the watertight seal engage.

Kirsty stood there not knowing what was going to happen, then she saw the water surging in and filling the tank. As it climbed up her body, water valves above her opened, hitting her with hard torrents of water, then it stopped at her neck level, and a voice came over a hidden speaker.

"Can you swim Kirsty? How long can you hold your breath? We'll listen if you want to say anything, but choose your words wisely, I have programmed my computer to open valves if you use the wrong words. So if you swear at me, the water rises, give me useful information, the water level drops a bit. Think hard on this, three CSIs can easily dispose of your body leaving no trace."

"No way Heather, I'm not going to divulge my Master's plans to anyone."

"Wrong words Kirsty, sorry."

The water level rose above Kirsty's mouth and she had to stand up on her toes in order to speak.

"it only comes up in inches Heather? So unlike you to do things by half, Master was right, you have changed."

Heather felt herself get angry and pushed the flood button, completely submerging Kirsty and watching her struggle frantically to get free, the shackles on her ankles holding her to the floor of the tank. The Heather pressed another button to lower the level once more, leaving the girl coughing and spluttering.

"God Heather, now I see what he saw in you, you are wonderful when you are angry. One tip though, I'd suggest using warmer water though, this is a bit chilly. You still don't see do you, you won't get anything out of me, it took my Master two months to even half break me then I felt loved when he decided to keep me for himself. Restarting his business here isn't hard, and I know when he wants me, he just leaves me subtle messages."

"Two months eh? I wonder what I can accomplish in two hours then, did you ever wonder why he chose me to do some of his work for him?"

"Not really he has been busy."

"Not the only reason, when he first started most of the girls he was 'training' died, he was failing where I was succeeding. Now you'll tell us where he is or so help me, you won't come out of there alive, it could be hypothermia or drowning, or both. You'll feel it slowly at first, losing feeling in your fingers and toes, then the arms and legs so then you won't be able to stand and you'll drown. But I'll let you think on that for about ten minutes, then I'll be back."

Heather switched off the microphone and turned to the other three women.

"Well what do you think, any thing useful yet? Don't worry I can hear her still, but she's cold and she doesn't want to die, I just have to undo the damage done to her in the first place."

"She said something about subtle messages, but it still doesn't help us much."

Sara was still thinking of something else though.

"Heather, you have to find out who on the west coast wants me. If this whole operation is shut down that person may come after me himself or herself."

"Oh she'll say more soon, the water is somewhat cold, I'll insert a small dose of warm water, not that she'll be aware of it, but it will help."

"Kirsty, are you wanting to say anything to me at this point or should I just hit the 'FILL' button and leave."

"No Heather, don't hit it, I – I want to tell you, but can't. I do know everything, but the words..not…coming."

"Sorry Kirsty, take a deep breath, it'll be your last."

**TBC**

**A/N Character Kirsty is all mine and she is the lock to everything, Heather just needs to find the key.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N This is going to get ugly and deadly before the scope of everything is revealed.**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 15

Once more Kirsty was submerged and helpless in the tank, and she fought like a demon to free herself, to no avail, she knew then that she was drowning, that Heather had finished with her, her Master had led her to this end and wasn't there for her as he had promised. He frequently wasn't, did she really love him, or was she scared of him, not that it mattered now, wouldn't matter when she was dead. Only her parents would never know, never hear from their baby again.

The water level lowered and kept going down as she dropped with it. When the tank was empty she lay curled up on the floor crying. Crying deeply, as though her soul had been torn apart. That's when Heather knew she'd won this battle.

"Now she'll talk to us ladies but be cautious as her mind is still fragile. Let's get her out and warmed up, I think we'll solve this soon."

When Kirsty woke up she was in a soft bed, warm and felt like she'd been transported back in time to when she was safe in her parent's arms. That one word 'safe' was like a miracle cure to her but it had taken Heather to bring her back to herself. There was only one way to repay that and she had all the information they'd need to get her former Master, to get him out of her life forever.

"How are you feeling now Kirsty," Heather asked as all four women sat around her bed.

"Better thank you Lady Heather, I'm so sorry for everything, I can tell you everything now starting with his real name, Simon Travis. He's not a Vegas native and he has other set ups. One here in Vegas, it's actually in Henderson, there's another in San Francisco, one more in Philadelphia and the last one in Houston. He keeps track of every girl through his hands, who the buyers are, in case he needs a favor or two, but he never sells out of country unless it's Canada."

"Do you know why he wanted Sara here?"

"All I know is that there is a buyer in California, and he'll pay top dollar for her if she is delivered alive and unmarked, although from what my former Master said he would still pay, though considerably less, even if she was delivered dead, the buyer doesn't want to get his hands dirty, Travis had actually gotten a special request for her but I'm sorry I never knew the name of the buyer," she answered meekly looking at the horror on their faces.

"Thank you Kirsty, now where is your original home then?"

"Originally I'm from Pasadena, all my family are there, or were, I don't know anymore."

"Alright stay there, we'll make a few calls and then we can hopefully get you reunited with your family."

"Why are you helping me Heather, after everything I did ?"

"Because dear, you weren't yourself, you had taken the greatest mindfuck of all and had the real you taken away."

Sara left the room with a piece of paper containing all the information, stepped outside, and called Grissom.

"We have mega information Griss, and we'll need the FBI in on it, Slavetrainer's real name is Simon Travis, he is still operating here, out of a place in Henderson, he also has places in Houston, Philly and San Francisco, we'll have to move fast on this one, his source has been compromised and it won't take him long to realize it."

"This source, can it still be used to lead us to him?"

"No Griss, when I say compromised, she was one of his favourites, part of his intimate collection, Heather snapped her out of it and we got the information. She's pretty broken up Gil, she can't be used. She's far too fragile now."

"Ok I've got the address and I'll coordinate with the FBI and get back to you, you realize of course that you three can't be in on this, I need you all to stay safe where you are."

"I understand, we'll be alright, Cath, Sofia and I are armed and I'm sure Heather has a gun hidden here somewhere. But one more thing before you go, we found out that someone in California wants to buy me, dead or alive, but we don't know who."

"We'll find that one out no doubt when we've cleared this lot up. One more thing, if you get into trouble, dial Brass, and for no other reason, anything else dial me and pass that on to the others, then we'll know."

"Fine Gil, but we'll be fine, now go catch some bad guys."

Grissom coordinated everything with the FBI and every place was located prior to any movement, then they all moved in at once. In Houston they found a large holding area containing forty girls, all naked and chained to cell bars save for a couple who were undergoing harsh treatment in solitary metal boxes, their arms cuffed behind them, gagged, feet bound and suffering greatly in the hot confines. Not one single girl was left unmarked, from whip marks to cuts and bruises, dehydration and malnutrition, the local hospital was notified of the influx and a special area was set aside for these poor women.

The same scene was repeated in Philly and San Francisco, in the latter case however, they found three bodies in the metal boxes. Someone had just given up on them and had left them to die. According to the San Francisco coroner they died of thirst and starvation, with no other life threatening injuries.

In Henderson SWAT and the FBI moved in backed up by LVPD with the CSIs waiting behind, it was a repeat of the other scenes, this time they were all alive, all twenty five of them. Computers were seized along with all paperwork from offices, the girls were all taken to hospital but all were fine. The task of identifying them fell to the CSIs, along with processing the scene. Simon Travis wasn't found in any of the four locations, numerous other men were and none gave him up, most had never seen him.

Grissom was about to call Sara with the good news when Brass ran up to him.

"Sara just called me and didn't say anything."

"She's in trouble then, I told her to dial your number not mine, only mine if everything was ok."

Grissom dialed Sara's cell and waited. She picked up quickly.

"What's happening Sara, Brass got the call."

"A van has just pulled up outside with four men in it, all wearing black and carrying some serious hardware, Heather's external cameras picked it up. They are going around to the back of the house, we are all loaded up here but we could use some serious back up, their faces aren't covered and Kirsty, you haven't met her yet, recognized one of them as Travis."

"We'll be there in ten minutes, hold them off that long ok?"

"Will do Gil, one more thing I need to say before this goes off, right or wrong, I, umm, I love you Gil, I always will." With that she snapped the phone shut, took her gun out and cocked it ready for the ensuing fight to come. The words she had said to Catherine years ago came back to her. '_Two sharp women are better than one.'_

Out loud to the rest of them she said, "_Four sharp women are better than two, eh Catherine_?"

"Make that FIVE Sara," Kirsty said from the doorway, "anyone got a spare gun I could borrow, I grew up on a shooting range and hunting with my dad."

"Alright Kirsty, but we want you to hang back, call it back up if you like, he won't expect you to be you again and he may still be able to influence you. Take this gun and stay in the bedroom and listen well."

"Ok Sara, but so you know, my gun permit is still valid, and one suggestion, Sofia take your badge off, if he sees it, he'll shoot you first. The very idea of putting a hole in that bright shiny badge is enough to get him off. Actually better still, let me wear it for a bit, if nothing else it will confuse the hell out of him."

"Now that's silly Kirsty, he'd shoot you."

"That's what I'm counting on, he'll see me, then the badge, who or what will he shoot, me or the badge, he'll hesitate, just trust me on this please if on nothing else."

"Fine, but that means you'll be out here with us, but stand off to one side."

They all took up their positions, mostly behind solid furniture and waited as they heard the back door come crashing down and the heavy footsteps of men in boots echoed through the silent house. The steps stopped at the closed door separating them and then that was kicked open revealing nothing initially, only a seemingly empty room. Catherine was behind a couch, Sara behind an overstuffed armchair, Sofia behind an oak cabinet, Heather behind an upturned table and Kirsty behind the other chair, prominently wearing Sofia's badge on her chest as a target. All four men had their guns raised as they scanned the room.

"Alright Heather, I know you are in here, come on out and maybe you won't get hurt," Travis' words were chilling to say the least, "You wouldn't be first feisty female I've had to deal with, and I'm pretty sure Sidle is somewhere in this house, give her to me and you can walk out of here alive, never bothering you again. You have my word on that. If I have to hunt for you, then trust me I know about your little cell, and if I catch you I'll chain you in, lock the door and leave you to die in there. "

"Like the ones in San Francisco Simon? Or were they an oversight?"

**TBC**

**A/N Uh oh. Stand off until the cavalry arrives? What do you think?**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N The deadly game is played, and the buyer for Sara has a name she never expected.**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 16

Heather stood up, her gun hidden but within easy reach. "Yes Simon, I know what you've done, I know what I've done, and it stops here. You won't find Sara Sidle, I've made sure of that. One of us won't walk out of here Simon, whether in an ambulance or a coroner's van, makes no difference."

"Then it'll be you Heather, you were my one loose end and best chance of getting Sidle, now step over here to me now or get a bullet between your eyes, if I miss then these other three will not miss. You may have cost me one million dollars Heather, but this little stunt has just cost you your life."

Heather was then realizing she'd just made a huge mistake, four guns trained on her, if she wavered they'd all fire, she had to play this out and buy time for the back up to get here. Could she buy that time though? No words were passed between all the women, they didn't like this idea but it could be a distraction and these guys weren't just carrying pistols, they all had MAC-10 automatic pistols and one burst could kill them all. Heather had to play his game, none of them could outshoot an automatic weapon like that and at such close range.

"Alright Simon, now what do you want, here I am."

"I told you I wanted Sidle, but killing you might suffice for now, so get on your knees and place your hands behind you, one wrong move and I pull this trigger."

She felt the barrel boring into her skull and knelt, placing her hands behind her. One of Simon's men handcuffed her tightly.

"Why can you never do as you are told Heather, was Sidle difficult to get hold of? You managed it the first time, but you got caught, you are useless to me now, probably worthless too, no one would buy you, but I can think of a nice hot box for you. Some of my special treatment, only the strong survive and I know you wouldn't."

Simon then viciously pistol whipped Heather, knocking her out, and she lay at his feet on her cuffed arms, blood pouring from the gash on her face. Simon faintly heard sirens outside and was startled, had she known all along? Catherine indicated the go signal to Sofia, Sara and Kirsty and they all stood up, guns raised, fingers on triggers. Simon wasn't going to stay here, not with Heather at his feet.

"Freeze Simon, drop your weapons," came from Sofia.

Simon looked around surprised, saw a metal badge, then the faces of Kirsty, Sara and two other women and he did what Kirsty expected, he hesitated to fire at her, but not long enough. Both fired at the same time, all the guns were firing now three men were down. Travis was hit in the crossfire but it didn't stop him, and firing at him again was out of the question as Heather was now in the line of fire. Sofia saw Kirsty on the floor, blood coming from her chest and ran to reach her. She didn't feel the pain in her side.

"Kirsty!"

"Is… is Simon dead?"

"Not yet he is hurt but dragged Heather out with him, the other men are down, let me see that, Sara call the paramedics."

Sofia got no answer. "Hold on Kirsty, help is coming, I need to check on the others."

"Sofia, your side is bleeding badly."

"Yes I know, I need to check on Sara and Catherine, just hang in there for me."

Sofia moved to Catherine who had caught two bullets in her shoulder and had cracked her head on the floor when she fell, Sara was also hit, one bullet grazed her skull, knocking her out, the other in her abdominal cavity. Sofia herself had a through and through in her side and it was getting worse the more she moved.

Sofia knew she had to do something to find Heather, the gun in her hand now felt as heavy as an anvil, she was becoming sluggish, losing blood herself until she finally sank on to the floor and passed out.

Travis had dragged Heather, cuffed and barely conscious, from the room and downstairs where, with his remaining strength, beat her severely with his fists. She was bleeding from the gash in her face, her nose and mouth and was now unconscious in a pool of blood. Travis took her to the cell then locked her in the manacles, closed the door and with his last ounce of strength headed down a long corridor looking for another way out when his heart finally stopped beating.

When the police arrived what greeted them was a scene of apparent carnage, three dead men, four wounded and unconscious women. Jim Brass had brought medical back up but was looking around for the missing fifth woman, Heather.

With his friends receiving medical aid, Jim Brass went in search of Heather and Travis, backed up by several other officers. They found Travis first, he died with a smile on his face which totally confused Jim, but there was no sign of Heather so went back upstairs to find out more information.

Little information was to be had about Heather's disappearance, the women were in no fit state to talk, all were seriously injured, unconscious and ready to be transported to hospital. They all knew where she was but weren't able to say anything to anybody. None of the others had ever been down there and didn't know what to look for so Heather remained where she was, hidden and hurt, just as Travis had planned.

It wasn't until Catherine woke up in the hospital after longer than usual surgery due to her head injury, eight hours later, that she asked about Heather and with Jim and Warrick beside her they could only tell her what they knew.

"It's as if she disappeared Cath, we didn't find her, Travis was dead downstairs but no sign of anyone else."

"How long has it been since you found his body Jim?"

"About ten hours, why Cath, what's wrong?"

"I know where she is, and if you don't get to her soon she'll be dead. You know that corridor downstairs? There is a metal door with a sliding hatch, a small room is behind that, Travis' last words were that he was going to chain her up and leave her to die, and now he has. Get to her quickly and be careful , she'll be terrified so just be reassuring and let her hear you coming."

Back once more at the house and Brass, Warrick and paramedics descended downstairs and followed a noise. Heather was trying to scream and moan at the same time, she was in incredible pain from the beating, breathing was difficult and she felt that she had lost this final gambit.

"Heather, hold on we're coming," Jim yelled as they all sprinted down the corridor. Heather relaxed upon hearing his voice and her senses gave in to the pain and she passed out.

They opened the door and quickly got her unlocked and gently eased onto a stretcher for the paramedics to take her to hospital, she would survive another day and live to tell the tale.

Kirsty hadn't given up on life and was hanging on by a thread which turned into a lifesaving rope once the paramedics reached her, Sara was still out when they loaded her into the ambulance and all women had been taken in two ambulances to hospital, all for intensive surgery. Kirsty's parents were called and arrived the following morning, happy to see their daughter once more, first time in two years since she went missing, not so glad to see her in this condition. The doctors didn't like her chances but girl was stubbornly hanging on for some reason. Everyone had thought she was a detective, not a victim, since she had been wearing Sofia's badge but Jim Brass soon corrected that mistake. As Jim held Sofia's badge he couldn't help but finger the bullet hole in the middle of it. Kirsty hung on desperately to life only long enough to see her parents with her own eyes, ask their forgiveness and say goodbye. She died that night with her family around her, a faint smile on her lips.

Sara woke up to find Gil Grissom holding her hand tightly, his eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"I love you too Sara," was all he could say before his voice choked. Sara recovered a lot quicker with that knowledge, she had always known but this was reassuring anyway. Her bugman was her bugtrainer. She was still in acute pain, the surgery removed the bullet and stitched up everything that had been torn apart. Having her man with her did more to aid her mental recovery than anything else, now she needed him close.

Heather injuries weren't life threatening but her face needed stitches, a bandage for a broken nose, some painkillers and was hospitalized for a week due to the extensive bruising, broken ribs and lacerations, fortunately she hadn't been in the direct line of fire or it could have been worse, the main damage was done by Travis' fists and the pistol whipping. Jim Brass made sure he visited her every day in lieu of her friends, and assured her they would be alright.

Catherine's surgery was a lot easier than the others and was relatively minor but that coupled with side effects of concussion and she was to stay in hospital for a week, at least she could get some sleep and was very happy to see her daughter, mother, sister and the guys, in that order, and felt even better knowing that Heather was finally safe. With her daughter in her arms, she fell asleep, happy.

Sofia's surgery also went well although she had lost an enormous amount of blood and had to have several transfusions to save her life, she was awake and happy to hear that everyone else was alright considering how bad it could have been. In all it was a good result, not the best, but still good.

When the women were all stable and able to be released from hospital they all met first at Lake Mead to toss a bouquet of flowers into the water in memory of Kirsty, she had paid with her life and saved theirs. They then retreated back to the crime lab where statements were taken and they were informed that due to everyone's efforts nearly 200 missing persons cases had been closed, others were under investigation due to the records contained in various computers, the buyers were country wide so the FBI would handle anything else, but there were a few prominent names cropping up, some politicians had their careers shot down in flames and every girl recovered had to undergo a psychiatric examination, some coming to Heather for advice. As to the supposed buyer for Sara, an entry on Travis' computer proved interesting and rather devastating for her. The buyer turned out to be none other than her brother, Paul Sidle and she had to know why.

**TBC**

**A/N New take on brotherly love? Next chapter is when we find out Paul's motivation, and Heather receives the FBI who want to use her facilities for training. Four more chapters after this one.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Who suspected Sara's brother? Now Sara has to deal with him and LH has some new clients.**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 17

SFPD arrested Mr Sidle and under intense interrogation which included the FBI it was revealed that he had inherited his father's abusive ways, managed to cheat and corrupt his way into a small fortune. He had harbored a deep resentment towards his sister for her achievements and her strength. His kinky side decided to bring her down one way or the other. Break her into a million pieces and never reveal his true identity to her until he chose to kill her which was his ultimate aim.

She got some time off on medical leave and flew out to San Francisco to confront him for the first time in nearly twenty years. She was waiting in the room when they police brought him in and she requested that everyone leave the room, something they didn't want to do, but did out of professional courtesy.

"Paul, talk to me, why did you do this, do you seriously want me dead? After all we went through as kids?"

"Sara, you have everything, sure you were badly treated but at least you got to finish school, you had the brains in the family, I had nothing, no schooling, no brains, not even a chance at love. I hate you for that, I hate you so much I could strangle you right now and feel immense satisfaction. What I had in mind for you would have been slower and more painful, I was going to have you begging for death, but you have taken that away from me as well as my freedom."

"You took away your own freedom Paul and I haven't had everything my own way, I just got lucky a few times."

"So I heard, I read all about your exploits with that Natalie person, now she is someone I could have liked but she failed, twice. Travis failed twice. I failed once, I won't fail again. Oh don't worry I won't touch you now, but you'll never know just when I might try again, either myself or through someone else. Be afraid Sara, that man of yours Grissom, he can't save you if I have him killed first."

"Paul if I gave you a loaded gun, what would you do with it right now?" '_Ok Sidle this is your brother here, are you nuts in doing this or going to let him redeem himself?'_

"Shoot you probably, then myself, but since you won't it's just speculation isn't it dear sister?"

"It's not just speculation Paul, I brought mine in here with me." She paused while she took out her gun and slowly as she talked she put one bullet into the clip from her pocket then reholstered it. "All you'd have to do is come and take it off me, it is loaded Paul as you just saw, but with only one bullet so think carefully before acting. Do you think your weak little sister, the brainiac, could stop you? I can see you want to, I'll even make it easier for you to do it without interruption."

Sara stood up and locked the door, sealing herself off from the outside.

"You wanted me Paul, here I am, you are my big brother, the brother I always loved and always will, dad beat mom because he could, can you beat me? Do you really want to beat me, want to become like Dad?"

Paul tried, just as Sara suspected he would, he came at her after throwing a chair at her, which she ducked. His fists flailed and she blocked them at every turn, getting in one or two hits of her own. The officers on the outside were desperately trying to get in to separate them when Sara kicked her brother in the groin, doubling him over. Compassion being her strong point, she bent to help her brother and he used the opportunity to snap his fist up into her jaw. He couldn't stand, he was doubled up in pain, he watched his sister collapse in corner and lie still. He desperately wanted to get to her gun and shoot her, strangle her, something, anything but his little sister, his _little_ sister had crippled him. He crawled over to his sister's side and unholstered her weapon and aimed it at her just as officers broke down the door.

"I'm sorry Sara, I was wrong. I loved you so much that I grew to hate you. I never hated you really. Goodbye." Turning to the officers who had just broken in he said, "Tell her what you just heard will you please, I do love her and I was wrong. I don't want to be like my father." They nodded dumbstruck.

Without a further sound he put the gun in his own mouth and pulled the trigger. Paul Sidle couldn't kill his baby sister, but he couldn't live with himself and what he'd become either. Once more Sara had been present at the death of a family member, albeit not conscious, but still there.

She was carried out of the room and regaining consciousness as the coroner took the body of her brother away. She was catching all kinds of hell for pulling such a dangerous stunt and allowing the suspect to gain access to her weapon. What nobody had told her yet was that Paul had shot himself.

She was shattered when she found out what he had done, what his last words were and felt her world falling apart once more as it had all those years ago. She knew she had to get back to Las Vegas, to friends who were her family and talk to Heather, be close to Grissom. Her nightmare had ended, now to reach for her dream. Her Gilbert.

She flew home that night and took a cab to Heather's place where she poured out her heart and cried until she had no more tears. Heather let her sleep in the spare room, let her be safe, and let Grissom know where she was. Gil Grissom was relieved that she was safe and took Heather's advice to give Sara some small space to adjust to things before returning to him.

Life would now slowly return to normal she hoped.

Well it was getting close to it until the FBI knocked on Heather's door on a bright and sunny morning, making of her a request and an offer she couldn't refuse but wished she could have.

"Ms Kessler we would to avail ourselves of some of your facilities for training methods."

"Firstly call me either Lady Heather, or Heather, and I think I can guess as to which facilities you mean, this would be for what exactly?"

"Some of our agents get placed into situations, sometimes they can't handle them, but from what I read in the reports was that you used one such method on CSI Sidle."

"Yes I did, and before you say anything else, I had her consent, even though we were all unwilling participants in this affair. And the answer is no, never again."

"I don't think you quite understand me Lady Heather, this is important. Some of our agents, especially the female ones, sometimes get caught up in cases some have died through various means, others are now under psychiatric care due to a situation gone wrong. We would like to use your facilities to train them and their minds for the worst case hostage scenario, a seemingly inescapable one also. Do you think you can help?"

"I could help yes, but will I? That depends on what you require from me. Do you wish to see the facility in question? If so I can give one of you or your boss a brief run through, then you tell me, but if approved for use, no trainees may see it prior to the event," she answered reluctantly deducing where this was leading to and ultimately end up. "However one thing I will ask you first is whether I have a choice in this, and no pulling the old 'your country needs you' crap, you could quite easily set one up yourselves."

"Heather, the idea is eventually to set up our own, but we need to find out what is required and how it is used by an expert. I have a letter here from the Director of the FBI requesting your assistance, so no you don't have a choice, as no one turns down a request from the Director. Does that satisfy you?"

"Not really but it's better than a threat. I'll do it but only without interference from anyone, this is my house, my rules, my way, understood?"

"Fine, you can use Miranda for it, and yes she is doing this willingly, that's why she was selected."

"That's not quite what I meant. Don't you want to see it all first, then decide if it's suitable for your needs? I can't have participating female agents inspecting it all and knowing what they'll be in for, so Miranda can't have a look through first."

"That I understand Heather, but we came here today prepared to participate, and Miranda here is the participant. Able to start straight away."

Heather was being thrown in the deep end again, only with law enforcement consent, for training, there was none of the inspection tour and the obligatory 'we'll get back to you'. It was 'let's try it now and see how it works out' without any thought as to the impact it would have on agents.

"There is one thing you don't understand here, this can be a very grueling experience, hazardous and even leading to psychological damage. It could even lead to the last stop, death. Now are you still willing to put your agents through this?"

"Yes I am, Lady Heather."

"Firstly then I want you and only you, Miranda will have to stay here, to have a look at the facilities, then make a decision. Is that reasonable?"

The FBI agent agreed and Heather took him for a tour of the equipment and how it was used, using even worst case scenarios for the tortured techniques available. His uncertainty showed but he still agreed to go ahead with it.

"Miranda you have agreed to do this willingly I understand, but I'll warn you now it will not be pleasant, it will even be dangerous and there is no backing out once we start, and I will be the one in full control, not the FBI, me. Now if you are still determined to do this then I'll need to know of any medications or allergies."

"I have none Lady Heather, shall we get started?" Miranda replied.

"Have a seat Miranda, I wish to talk with your boss firstly, then we'll discuss things."

"Special Agent if I am to do this for you, you have to remember one thing, I am in sole control of the situation, you are only an observer, firstly I am going to chloroform her, then strip her and move her downstairs where she will be locked up until she regains consciousness. Any objections?"

"Oh well no, I don't know if Miranda will though. This however is to be treated like an impulse hostage take, a scenario if you like as most times it is without warning, this will be one of those. She may still have objections however."

"As of now, what she wants doesn't matter, it's all or nothing, do I make myself clear. She takes it as it comes, you can set a time limit if you wish, but other than that, she stays until she obeys me. If she is as strong willed as you think, this could take weeks, but for now, we'll give it one day from when she wakes up. Deal?"

"Fine, I'll stay out here and come back in when you call me."

Heather went back in to Miranda and explained the whole thing, leaving out the parts she'd use later. She hadn't bothered about Miranda being armed, it was of no consequence, it wouldn't help her anyway and she smiled to herself as walked around the woman, sizing her up, running her hand down her face, then through her hair, down the other side of her face, relaxing her, then her arm went tightly around her throat and blocked off her air supply and waited to see if her training would kick in first. Indeed it did and she grabbed her gun, as soon as she did Heather squeezed her throat harder, then Heather released her throat and put the chloroformed rag over her mouth and nose and with the fast intake of breath, Miranda dropped the gun and gripped Heather's arms frantically until she was out like a light.

**TBC**

**A/N I was seriously tempted to end the story here without the FBI using LH facilities but what the heck, I decided to let her have some fun. Legally.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Now the FBI wants in on Lady Heather's secrets.**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 18

"Now Special Agent, what do I call you anyway?"

"Ron will do Heather."

"Alright Ron, you can see that her training kicked in as expected, and she relaxed when I took my arm off to let her breathe, breath being more important to her mind, then as she is trying hard to take a breath, chloroform works quicker, now she is 'in my clutches' so to speak. There are ways to combat those reactions but it takes intensive training that's not in my power to provide. Now if you'll help me carry her downstairs, I'll strip her and lock her up nice and tight. Has she ever been in a situation like this before?"

"No she hasn't so I have no idea of her reactions to it."

"Her reactions don't matter unless she has been traumatized like this before."

"She'll be fine Heather, she's a very strong willed woman."

"Fine now you wait here while I strip her and lock her in, privacy if you get my meaning."

"Heather there is something you ought to know first, ok I'm her boss, but she's also my wife so seeing her naked isn't something I'm unused to."

"That makes things harder for me though, if this was for longer than a day I would be putting her through absolute hell. I've had people freak out in two days."

"How do you go about keeping them clean, fed, watered and everything else if she's locked in here?"

"Simple really, if they are good they get fed and watered every day. If they are bad they get no food, if they persist, they go without water as well until I see fit to give them some."

"How do you keep them clean then? They can't use a toilet like that."

"No they can't can they."

She left it at that, without elaborating, she let him fit the puzzle together for himself, if he couldn't handle seeing his wife like that, he'd have to leave.

"The whole point Ron is this, you can never tell what situation you'll be in, she could find herself in such a situation one day, for real. This will toughen her mind so that it won't break, and believe me they all break eventually. Instead of days, it will train her mind to last for weeks or months if necessary, and she'll get no favors from me, no safeword, no quick way out, however at the end of the day, you two can decide whether you want it extended or not. I also have had the plumbing restored to this place since you called me yesterday. "

Heather worked quickly getting Miranda locked in then closed the door. "This room can be flooded if you desire it, it doesn't need much, but will instill a new form of terror as they can't move to escape the water. I also have an immersion tank which is very effective, bolt the person to the base inside, keeping them fully restrained then open the flood valve. They all give in sooner or later."

"Heather you are one devious and dangerous woman."

They were upstairs having tea and watching Miranda on the screen when three war weary veterans knocked on her door,

"Catherine, Sofia, Sara, please come in, it's so good to see you again, just in time for tea with Ron and myself."

"New boyfriend Heather?" asked Catherine with a grin on her face.

"No nothing of that sort, Ron is FBI, come to engage my services with my special facilities, if you look at the screen you'll see Miranda, Ron's wife, she's the volunteer subject for a new FBI training technique."

Catherine couldn't help herself she had to say it. "Glad Eddie wasn't like you Ron, that would have been too much."

He didn't understand but the others laughed.

"Well she's waking up, guess it's time to be the big bad me once more, see you soon ladies, please entertain Ron for a bit."

Heather went down and saw Miranda, she noticed her feeling each of the chains that bound her, the discomfort of the concrete on her bare breasts and smiled to herself.

"Comfortable there slave? Get used to it, I'll lay out some ground rules now. You will address me as Mistress when I allow you to speak, if I do. You eat, drink and sleep at my pleasure. You will now be fitted with a hood, blindfold and gag, if you have any question, now is the last time you may ask without punishment."

"How do I use a toilet like this Heather?"

"You don't, there is a drain behind you, after this bottle of water you will only be fed if you are good, punishments range from food and water withheld indefinitely to total immersion, either in here, or the tank, plus a few more surprises I have up my sleeve, so think carefully before you act or when I let you use your voice again. If you were here for a long time slave, my aim would be to break you in any way possible, without fear of interference from anyone."

A feather of fear ran down Miranda's spine, and ran up it again when she was fitted with the hood, blindfold and gag.

"Everything including sleep is a luxury slave, remember that."

The door clanged shut and the bolt slid across, sealing her inside, she was now an agent in training but her husband would watch over her.

Ron would look after her, and his concern was evident when Heather emerged back upstairs.

"Heather what have you done? What did you say to her?"

"Ask any of the ladies here, they know, they've all been through it, one way or another. Oh and Sara, I had the water reconnected down there again, so yes it can be flooded now."

"I want to be there when you go down again Heather," remarked Ron.

"I can't do that, what if you say or do something that would compromise the whole situation, the only way you could be there was if you stayed totally silent and didn't interfere."

"Then I know a way, the ladies can escort me, I can't interfere and I won't say a word I promise."

"Alright then, come on ladies, Ron, she's asleep now, bucket time."

They all trooped down and held Ron back as Heather opened the door and threw in a bucket of water, startling Miranda awake and hearing angry curses coming from behind her gag.

"I'm not going to ask you anything slave, you haven't learnt anything yet, and enforced silence will give you time to think. I know you won't break easily but I've talked your boss into extending your stay for a time. He agreed to the minimum three day trial so I'll be back later to hear what you have to say."

Back upstairs again Ron was furious. "What the hell do you mean by saying that to her, I never agreed to that."

"True Ron, and you would have interfered right then wouldn't you, time has no meaning in there, no regular feeding, watering or buckets of water. Her mental state has just been rocked, can she be cracked by supposed betrayal by you, and what I'll throw at her? It's an excellent test for her, she doesn't know that she can call it off after the stipulated one day, I want her to advise me without her own knowledge."

Ron gave in and let her do her job, she knew what she was doing, that was evident. What he wasn't prepared for was the invasion by the CSIs wanting to check on everyone. Greg, Nick, Warrick, Grissom and even Jim were there on the front doorstep when Sara greeted them.

"Come on in guys, were just watching a little show, courtesy of the FBI, this here is Ron."

They all did introductions then sat down to watch 'the show' most unaware that it was happening below their feet. Nick spoke up first.

"Is this a new FBI training technique Ron? Looks a bit rough."

"Well yes it is actually, that woman is my wife, Miranda, she volunteered to be the first to try it out and if it works then we'll have more business here."

"Here? You mean this is live? From in here?"

Sara couldn't stay quiet any longer, this all had to come out sooner or later.

"Nick, guys, that room is where I was held for two weeks, and it's downstairs, Heather is doing a good job with Miranda, we are just waiting to see how things play out, now she's fallen asleep again."

The screen then showed a lot of water tossed over the shivering woman, but as there was no sound they couldn't hear the squealing of shock that went with it. Heather was now talking with her.

"Now slave do you wish to speak to me? I will allow you this one time to speak freely provided there is no foul language. Do you understand?"

Miranda nodded her head. Heather removed her gag.

"Sorry, if my boss thinks more than one day is necessary, then more than one it is, do I have any choice or way of calling this off?"

**TBC**

**A/N There is another small twist coming and only 21 chapters in all so this marathon is nearly ended.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Now the FBI wants in on Lady Heather's secrets or do they?**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 19

"No slave, it is at his discretion now, from now on you will address me properly and get fed and watered once a day, refuse to address me properly, refuse to obey any instruction I give, then you lose one or both privileges. Food and water are not a right slave, sleep isn't a right either, all are at my whim, now do you wish to request a time frame for your boss, or leave it to him?"

"I trust him, I'll leave it to him, leaving myself no way out but him, that way it is a fairer test of myself."

"I have hope for you yet slave, maybe this won't stretch into weeks then."

Heather reinserted the gag, shut the door and came back up to Ron.

"Ron I asked her if she wished to request a time frame or leave it to you to make the test fairer, it is all up to you now, she stays until you say she comes out, or she breaks."

"Fine, give her three days first up, then we'll look at a revision, maybe double that."

Everyone in the room stared at Ron in silence, he'd just sentenced his own wife to torture in solitary for an indefinite period of time and she would have no idea how long. She was now, a real hostage with no means of escape, no rescue, only a trust based on love.

The team went home, only Sara staying for a short while longer, Ron had taken up residence in Heather's spare room and was updating the Director each day. After three days she hadn't broken or even been anywhere near it. If anything she had been good, been fed and watered, and was only now becoming belligerent, indicating her strong will and refusal to give in. Ron allowed another three days of little more than light dozing, fewer meals and if she did it again, less water. Still she wouldn't crack so Heather decided to try what she had on Sara, only making it harder than ever. She took a weak Miranda out of the cell and re cuffed her hands behind a metal chair, doused her in water and fitted electrodes to the most sensitive portions of her anatomy. One turn of the switch had her screaming, the next strong setting had her convulsing with the shockwaves hitting her. Her breathing becoming desperately shallow and fast. She let her rest for a while and talked to her.

"Do you have anything you wish to say to me slave?"

Miranda nodded her head weakly, afraid that it might fall off. Heather removed her gag so she could speak.

"I'm done with this Heather, I've had enough, this is too tough, tell him please to let me go."

Heather slapped her hard.

"Not what I wanted to hear slave. Your boss has been called away and isn't here, it's now left to me and you will bend to my will or I will break you into so many pieces they'll never find them all. I think you need a bath."

Dragging her from the chair Heather opened the door to the tank, after replacing the gag, and cuffed her ankles to the ringbolt in the floor and only said one thing to her. "Learn to swim."

She departed closing the watertight door, leaving Miranda unsure of what was next, but her wait wasn't long as Heather opened the valve and water poured in. Now Miranda was unsure of things, Ron wasn't here, she was alone with someone she didn't know, therefore didn't trust, and was being tortured. Would he ever come back? The water shut off when it reached her mouth and she discovered that if she stood on her toes she could keep her mouth out of the water as well. Or so she thought until Heather's voice told her different.

"Slave I'd advise you now to take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can, you won't know how long, but it will be long enough."

She took a deep breath as the water rose up over her head and stayed there for what seemed like forever, her lungs were burning.

The water level plummeted quickly back to her shoulders and she could gasp for air, expelling some water from around the gag, most coming out her nostrils and being painful. This was starting to stretch even her limits, this was a cruel gag even though it was a simple ball gag. The water torture continued until she had reached her limit and she passed out and was then removed back to her cell and a fresh wait began. Heather made sure that no physical damage had been done. Then the round of cell treatment began again. It had been seven days and she still outlasted Heather's best attempts. Another three days of in the cell and little or no food should be telling, then a fresh round of shocks and the final special surprise, the one she'd never expect. If that didn't start breaking her, then it was up to Ron. As this last part was occurring on a weekend, Sara, Sofia and Catherine all came round to see what the progress was, alarmed to find she was still in there and hadn't come near to breaking point. Even Heather's mind games had failed to work, Ron was still present and was horrified at the treatment his wife had received but knew it had to be this way.

After nine days Miranda was so weak she could barely lift her head so Heather gave her an injection of vitamins and other nutritional supplements.

"Do you hear me slave? Will you obey me now? I want to hear your voice so watch what you say."

Removing her gag, Heather waited to see the outcome of all this.

"I hear you, no I won't obey you, I don't care what you do to me you can't break me bitch, never."

"Bad choice slave, I would now suggest you dig deep into your strength reserves, you 'll need it, but this time I will leave the gag out, I don't want you dead yet, however I should warn you now. I am holding in my hand a legal waiver from the FBI, that is what your precious husband left to get, yes I know he's your husband now, so if you die there are no consequences to me. See how I hold your life in my hands slave? If you wish to die, so be it. Goodbye."

"Wait!"

"You never command me slave, you may ask or plead, but what is it?"

"I don't want to die, this test has gone too far, please end it now."

"What test? This is life slave, you win or lose."

She departed, the door closing on Miranda, making a distinctly different sound than last time.

Heather flipped the outside switch closing the drain hole and opening the new water valves into the cell.

Sara was shocked and ran to Heather.

"Are you mad Heather? You'll kill her, I thought you said it was disconnected." Then she remembered Heather saying she'd had it reconnected, she'd somehow forgotten that part.

"It was Sara, but when I heard that the FBI were interested, well you can't really show them only half the crucial accessories can you."

Miranda felt the water rising over her bound form, she had no way of moving and as it lapped up to her mouth she knew this was the end, she was dead, she took a deep breath and held it for as long as possible.

"No more Heather, she's drowning in there, stop this now."

"Sara you have to understand that this is more than a test, the FBI wants a real life hostage situation to get as close as possible to breaking an agent. She is their top female agent, if I can break her I can break anyone."

"I get that but can you 'unbreak' her afterwards?"

"Yes it's very simple, it worked with you didn't it? All I would have to do with you is say a few words and you'd be back at my feet again, but I can't do that to a friend. Sara I couldn't do it to you or anyone."

As the water level sank Miranda felt colder than she'd ever felt in her life before, cold, wet, hungry, thirsty and so very, very tired. She knew she could last longer, but too many uncertainties lay in her mind, lack of trust, betrayal, disgust in herself, time to call it quits and concede defeat if she wanted out, but would that make it a fair test if she cheated? Would it kill her if it continued. Oh hell the water was rising again shaking her out of her reverie.

Taking her breath she waited, the water filled her small cell, she could no longer hear anything but the rush of her own blood and still she held her breath. She was close to passing out and inhaling water when the drain thumped open. She'd had enough, this last effort tore her wide open, she lay as if dead on the floor, her breath coming in short sharp gasps. Heather was convinced she had her this time.

Opening the door she looked in the dripping room and spoke to the cold soaked woman.

"How will you address me slave and will you obey me?"

Miranda tried to stay strong but she was breaking apart inside, her endurance gone. Anything more would either kill her or drive her insane. She finally broke.

**TBC**

**A/N Two chapters to go and it does have a slight twist, especially as to revealing the FBI reasons for being there.**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Now the FBI wants in on Lady Heather's secrets or do they?**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 20

"Yes Mistress, I will obey your every command."

"That's my good girl, that wasn't hard was it? Would you obey every single command I give you regardless of emotion?"

"I am always yours to command Mistress, please command me."

Heather felt she had succeeded and so released Miranda from her cell and helped her out, dried her off and got her into a jumpsuit.

"Here is a gun slave, it has only one bullet in it. There is a man upstairs, I want you to go and shoot him, no hesitating, just point and shoot. Now come let's go."

"Yes Mistress."

Upstairs Sara and Ron sat watching as they came in, and both were horrified when Miranda lifted her hand pointing a gun at Ron and pulled the trigger. She then collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"What the hell was all that about Heather?"

"Sara that was a new technique, she broke, she would do anything I asked of her, so I asked her to kill Ron, I didn't mention that you Ron, were her husband as she had no recollection of that at the time, I also didn't mention that there were no bullets in the gun. To her broken mind she just killed you and it broke the spell. She'll be fine when she wakes up, no lasting effects, she won't even remember the gun, she'll be your normal Miranda again, now I suggest we organize some decent food for her, she needs food and plenty of rest. No one is to visit her until I assess her mental state, and before you ask Ron, I am qualified."

Miranda slept the entire night through and woke up totally famished, Heather brought her breakfast of an omelette, juice, fresh fruit and toast. She carefully avoided using any personal forms of address, waiting instead on Miranda's first reaction to her.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Confused, hungry, thirsty, and like I just woke up from a bad dream."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Taking a deep breath, then nothing, it was wet and cold, nothing after that though."

"Ok, now look at me and tell me your name and my name."

Miranda hesitated at first, "I'm Miranda, and you are Heather, at least I think that's right."

"Yes Miranda that's right, seems it all worked out rather well, and your husband, Ron, is desperate to see you, he's missed you greatly, hasn't left this house the whole time. I was on the verge of restraining him on occasion."

"He's here? You mean he never left?"

"Miranda he was in front of the screen the whole time watching everything, nearly broke his heart, but you did well all things considered."

"How long was it really, it felt like forever."

"Ten long days Miranda, you didn't outlast Sara, but then I tried a few things on you I couldn't do to her."

Miranda and Heather emerged together and Ron grabbed his wife into his arms and simply hugged her. She then turned and slapped him.

"What was that for honey?"

"One day you said, we'll just try it out and send in a report you said, scope the place out you said. I guess now you have all the answers you wanted."

Heather looked intrigued and a faint worry flitted across her face, the expression not lost on Sara.

"Ok Ron, what answers were you looking for from Heather?" she asked accusingly.

Ron caved under the intense scrutiny of all the ladies in the room. "Alright, I was assigned by the director to find out what Lady Heather's involvement was in all of these abductions and since some of our undercover agents went missing we needed to find out if she was involved with those. We have since discovered that our agents were killed by Travis, those we haven't found have simply disappeared.

We then suspected, since your ordeal Miss Sidle, that Heather had a hand in the fate of the vanished agents, but not the killings."

Heather was furious but kept her calm outward demeanor as she spoke.

"Do you have pictures Ron, maybe I can help you, at least tell you if they came through me. I will tell you now that I haven't done this for many years, and what was done previously was something I will always regret."

Ron took a file out of his briefcase and showed Heather a small stack of photographs, ten FBI agents all of whom looked young, pretty and just what Travis would have wanted.

Heather paled as she looked through the pictures, her photographic memory picked out five girls who had come through her and her bright outlook for the future seemed to disappear before her eyes.

"Those five came through me, all trained in the same way as Miranda was, all had the same keyword to salvage them. Travis picked them up from an arranged meeting place, paid me and no more was heard about them apart from one thing. They are all still in the country. When you find them, bring them here and I'll 'deprogramme' them."

"One other thing Heather, I do have a Federal warrant here for your arrest. The charges are kidnapping, false imprisonment, assaulting Federal officers and accessory to murder."

Heather was dumbstruck, her streak of luck had finally run out. She had no clients who could help her out of a Federal jam like this, none who would risk being entangled with the FBI anyway. She was on her own. Her world collapsed as Miranda handcuffed her, a small smile reaching the agent's lips as if exacting a revenge of sorts.

**TBC**

**A/N Looks like Heather has some major trouble now**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Impending Storm**

**Disclaimer: standard one, I don't CSI or any of their characters. Only some new characters are mine and I'm not nice to them.**

**A/N Now the FBI wants in on Lady Heather's secrets or do they?**

**To those who have reviewed this, thank you, it is greatly appreciated. If you don't like this story but read it anyway, I do even like criticism to help my writing evolve to a greater level.**

Chapter 21

Sara, Catherine and Sofia all stood indignantly blocking the agent's path to the door as it occurred to them that what Heather had done had been years ago, before she became who she was now. They played an ace hidden up their sleeves.

"Ron I think you'll find that the statute of limitations on all of those charges have run out, and she is not responsible for Travis' actions. Therefore the accessory to murder charge would never stick. Our suggestions to you would be to find them and have Heather fix the problem and if necessary endorse her training techniques as you asked in the first place." Sofia said.

Sighing in defeat Ron uncuffed Heather as his subterfuge was revealed. He had no relevant charges left but only the request from the Director. He could have tried to carry out the warrant but on closer inspection the date of the warrant proved it to be also out of date and he was not a poker player, lousy at bluffing.

"You are damned good Heather, the Director should be in touch personally soon to set up a training program. You do seem to have good friends and perhaps I could charge you over Miss Sidle's ordeal except that it wasn't a federal investigation at the time, and she consented to it."

"A word of warning to him though Ron, never hire a sadist to do that work for you, I like what I do, but safety always comes first, lose that and you lose people, I want to vet all people running these programs."

"I think he'll agree to that Heather, since you are good at what you do. How about I shout us a fancy dinner as an apology for making an ass of myself."

Sara couldn't help herself, nor could Sofia or Catherine, all of whom had been standing to back up their friend.

"You really did it, that was brilliant. Aren't you afraid of her reverting?"

"Only if I use the wrong words to her, directed at her, not at random, like if she watches the tape and hears anything or sees anything, it won't change her, it has to be eye to eye personal contact. Hell Sara, I could have you on your knees in a heartbeat if I wanted, but there is no point to that, so quit worrying. Let's go choose something nice to wear for that evening coming up, feel free to ransack the household wardrobe for something bold. Thank you, all of you, it's nice to have friends like you."

Everyone was thinking the same, CSIs and a cop, out for dinner with a Dominatrix and the Feds, wearing leather and lace. "Think Nick would be jealous?" "Of course he would Sara, you remember what he asked you once, Leather or Lace? We'll take a pic, and you can answer him with "BOTH".

They all enjoyed their night out, and pictures were taken of them as a group and posted on the noticeboard in the break room, which annoyed the hell out of Ecklie. He wanted it taken down as inappropriate to lab morale. Catherine had one sentence for him.

"We can't take it down Conrad, it is there by the request of the Director of the FBI, those are two of his special agents, here's his number , call him."

Life returned to normal once more, the 'sewing circle' as the boys called it, was once a week at Heather's, sometimes it was to relieve stress, sometimes just to trade stories and drink tea, but none of them ever missed one, even Catherine began coming to them. The work went on as crime never takes a vacation in Vegas, most were solved but the odd one here and there were baffling. Heather thrived in her newest role, vetting people to run the new training program, a lot were in it merely for the sadism factor and they were the first off her list. Men were also cut out, there was no rape involved in these training programs, that was handled by another. It left few who had to undergo scrutiny and a stay at the facility, learning the ropes, or in this case, the chains. Each woman came away with respect for Heather and the knowledge of what was too far and that a few well chosen words could do more to break someone than any whip could.

Some agents never passed the test, not that it mattered because passing wasn't the object, some even wanted to try it again to test themselves once more, but all those agents who participated were now mentally stronger to handle any similar scenarios that may occur in the course of their duty. Even the men had instituted their own special program, along similar lines and most found it a toughening experience.

The FBI was extremely pleased by all of this, but now Heather didn't care much, she had moved on as had her friends. They were just enjoying the lives they led, Sara and Grissom in particular, many of Sara's insecurities had disappeared and those that remained she found easier to talk about, especially with Grissom when she told him about her brother. Both of them were unofficially, openly dating and were very much in love.

Sofia had let Heather listen to all the problems she'd had from her original ordeal, how scared she was, how close to death she had really come, twice. And Catherine was still Catherine, altered by her experience and not sure why she hadn't lasted until Heather had put it down to the abuse she had suffered at the hands of Eddie. That was something tangible she could accept and it eased her mind. She was still the mother figure of the team, always keeping a close eye on her daughter, work permitting, and using her supervisory powers more constructively, especially when dealing with Ecklie. He had undergone a change as well, even cooperating well with everyone.

All of the guys had changed or been affected as well, they had to shoulder a greater case load in some instances, had nervous waits and continual worries, but generally they had stayed in the background which gave them greater freedom to speculate and solve the cases that the women were involved in, and of course when that was done, they went back to being themselves. Nick could also report that Allison was coming back from his parents ranch in Texas, where she had had so much fun with the 'horsies' and that she and Heather were welcome down there at any time, provided Heather was somewhat more conservative. Heather could only laugh and agree at that proposal.

Yes the ills of the world had been put on hold, at least for now. The Sword of Damocles that had hung over the women had now vanished. Everyone knew it wouldn't last, but for now they all enjoyed the peace and quiet. Maybe crime had taken a vacation and Vegas was peaceful, one could only hope.

The End of this story.

Thanks for reading and putting up with it. Hopefully my next one won't be this dark and disturbing, but at least it cleared my mind.

**TBC**

**A/N Alls well that ends well (and I truly suck at writing sequels)**

**I do appreciate reviews if you have the time and all advice, encouragement and criticisms are taken into consideration.**


End file.
